Storm Shadows - Suspiration
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: The shadows of the night rest for no one. And, tensions run higher than ever. But sometimes...all you really need to face the shadows is a deep breath. A sequel to Storm Shadows. Rated K Plus for action and suggestive content.
1. Part 1: Deep Echoes

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 1:

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about my fanfiction Storm Shadows, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because it's a sequel to that fanfiction set as a second fanfiction in a Star Trek crossover trilogy.

For understanding this fanfiction's continuity, there are a few quick things to note.

There are a few moderate hints at my fanfiction Afterthoughts. But, reading it is not required to read this fanfiction because it's revealed in brief.

There are also some moderate hints for the Deep Space Nine episode Chrysalis and the Deep Space Nine two parter What You Leave Behind. So, if you haven't seen or read about either, it's recommended you do before reading this fanfiction. But, for either, it's not required.

In a wave of scattered memories and unfolding reality…

Images of two edged crystal shards are coming down like a endless snowfall. Images of the devilishly laughing Gul Dukat, of a flaming Bajor, of mistreatment in the Classroom and double edged rivalry out in Section 31 territory… And on and on it goes.

But…then the images shatter. And one image gets larger above it all. Of all the horribleness of Cass's life… Of all the sickly misfortune… Lady Q appears. In a echoic voice, she addresses her, "you think you can hide who you really are? So irresponsibly negative. Sooner or later…you'll come with us."

Cass appears there. She faintly chuckles, "it's going to take more than that to get to me, Q. I got enough power as it is without you getting up in my case about it."

Lady Q slightly sighs, "for now. Don't say I didn't warn you." She vanishes…as a second coming of images rains down for Cass.

She tries to run between the images. But, they soon close in as giant mirrors. In the mirrors are mental images…enlarging to overwhelmingly impossible heights. Mental echoes thunder…as memories and unfolding reality become the bright white lightning flash:

Dukat thunders, "full of fire…like your parents…your foolish efforts for inspiring…"

Delicately low, Sarina asks, "why can't we?" Strictly, Admiral Ross counters, "if she finds out… Heavy sigh. All hope of reasoning with her is gone. And, I don't need to tell you what that would mean."

In a harsh like way, Cass thought thinks, "yes, yes, yes: Another resistance called the Maquis. But why…?!" Sarina thought explains, "Section 31 wouldn't take anymore risks with you if they knew what you're slowly gathering from Dukat's knowledge. In reality, I'm saving you again."

Sisko reasons plain as day, "you wanted me to get this far. And, now you're asking me to believe my sacrifice is for the good of the Prophets?!" The Prophets cryptically echo, "no sacrifice…is being asked. The gate…stays open…for us. The gate…stays open…for hope."

With a phaser ready, a teary eyed Four tries to reason, "but…if you go through with this… You would be destroyed." Cass uncomfortably adds, "most likely. You don't think I'm scared too?"

In jet black, Agent Janeway sighs hard, "I'm worried about her, Seven." With slightly curly long parted hair, Seven in jet black weighs in her viewpoint, "these are very…unsettling times for everyone. No doubt it was a matter of time before Cass would become unsettled again." Agent Janeway considers, "I know. I just wish there was more we can do."

Cass shrieks in mental overload…with echoes of herself falling into unconsciousness one by one before unfolding timelines of Borg Queens assimilating her. And then…Cass herself falling unconsciousness before the hot red glowing fire of the Pah-Wraiths.

Physically…

Cass wakes up from a silver sheeted bed…shaken and glancing nervously about. But, no one is there. Teary eyed, she mutters under her breath, "you know…I'm getting real tired of this memory "gospel". So, if anyone is there…come out and get it over with!"

And still…no one is there. Cass just angrily sighs to herself, before lying back down on her bed. And, out of the window of her darkly shrouded quarters…is one out of many on the side of the USS Voyager's hull: Painted over with darkish gray, along with its USS insignia.

A hour or so later, in Cargo Bay 2…

With her present long parted hair, Seven is recording:

Daily log, Seven of Nine, Stardate 53852.0404. Sigh. In the past five days…we have been conducting comprehensive scans extending from Ocampa to the Nekrit Expanse.

The circumstances are worse than we originally thought: We have detected Borg Probes crossing the Nekrit Expanse. No doubt the Borg have developed a flight plan to traverse the constantly shifting spatial grid.

With Interwarp, we remain undetected so far. But… Slight nervous sigh. I believe it will only be a matter of time before the Borg adapt to our warp capabilities. And, without the Doctor… There is very little margin for error in this unsettling time.

Not long after, on the Bridge…

Borg panel circuitry lines the sides of every starboard and port Bridge console. The whole Bridge has been redesigned like a secondary Astrometrics. But, with Helm, Engineering, and Science stations in one large circular silvery metal rim: All facing a wide viewscreen split into two.

Working in primary Astrometrics is Seven's father: Freed from the Borg with help from a two way transmitter. But, not de-borgified by choice. At least, in the short term sense.

Sitting in the Captain's chair…is Agent Captain Janeway herself in jet black. She's nervously tapping her fingers in the Captain's chair, with a fold out metal tray that magnetically holds her coffee cup for her. But…she doesn't feel like drinking coffee right now.

She inquires nervously, "Miss Anderson…any sign of Borg Cubes or Borg Probes?" On the right section of the viewscreen is a section of a Astrometrics chart. On the left section…there seems to be nothing but asteroids and open space.

Curtly solemn sounding, Lydia Anderson reports from Tactical, "no, ma'am." Harry Kim adds, "affirmative. Not even a single Transwarp signature within a light year."

With all the modifications made to Voyager, the Bridge's sensors can only reach so far without compromising sensors range for the primary Astrometrics. And, vice versa. In effect, the Bridge's Astrometrics are shorter range while the primary Astrometrics is longer range.

The turbolift is opening…with Seven walking onboard the Bridge. She passes Harry Kim at sensors, who faintly smiles back. His smile fades just as quickly…looking like he's seen too much for a hundred years.

He along with the rest of the crew wears jet black clothes. The rest of the crew consists of Section 31 Agents: Both Vulcan and human. Even the Main Engineer.

Agent Captain Janeway nods, "uh-huh. Keep me informed. We don't want any surprises." Lydia Anderson confirms, "yes, ma'am."

Seven makes her way to the First Officer's chair, sitting uncomfortably next to Agent Captain Janeway.

Courteously, Agent Captain Janeway turns to her, "nice of you to join us, Seven. Is something troubling you?" Seven slightly sighs annoyedly, "not more so than usual, Captain. Not more so than usual."

Agent Captain Janeway freely admits, "uneasy sigh. No one said resistance was easy work. But, for us humans…it doesn't hurt to get our minds off things once in a while. Clear our heads."

Seven insists, "I…am familiar with the human practice. But, your concern is irrelevant."

Agent Captain Janeway shrugs, "can't blame a Captain for trying." She takes a sip from her coffee…almost as though this is just another day in the Delta Quadrant.

Across the Milky Way, deep in the Beta Quadrant…

Planetoids of a unnatural dusty yellow circle a silvery sphere of a space station, ready to detonate in resonance waves. And, of all things…this space station is Section 31's base of operations.

It's been a month and a half since Team Red Hour's first mission. In that time, Section 31 has managed to locate and form a uneasy alliance with the Hazari: The only mainly intact race still fighting the Borg.

In exchange for a shared Metreon gas planetoid perimeter spanning the few habitable planets of the Beta Quadrant, Section 31 has agreed to share replicator rations and resources with the Hazari until the Borg are defeated. As far Section 31 is concerned…the bounty would be "no object".

But, for here and now, it's insurance against the Borg. If any Borg vessel goes near the base…the entire Beta Quadrant would be wiped out with the press of a single button.

In the Section 31 Base are a handful of docking bays for Section 31 ships, windowless Quarters, a yellow rimmed holo-emitter network for control panels that double as a security network, and disconnected gray Borg implants from Borg drones refitted as highly adaptive phaser arrays. But, from inside… Section 31 chooses to keep the base looking as gray and bland as ever.

The base is overseen by Reia, who in turn oversees main operations for all of Section 31 from the touch of a viewscreen wall in her Quarters. Though, she's only jointly in charge: With Admiral Ross…and a kind of familiar face with now medium length curly brownish blond hair over the sides of her face.

She's known in Section 31 as Gemma Elinor. But, some years ago…she's only been known to Voyager's crew as a science officer. The very same science officer there on the Bridge when Captain Braxton came back in time to return Voyager from the twentieth century to the Delta Quadrant…and who purposely screened out the sensor logs and information of the mobile emitter from Captain Braxton's Timeship to keep the mobile emitter from being taken back to the future. She had hoped the EMH Doctor would become overconfident to the point of replacing and possibly even disposing of incompetent crewmembers.

This plan ultimately failed. But, the information she has discreetly copied from Voyager's five year journey across the Delta Quadrant has made her a invaluable agent to Section 31. Even Captain Janeway herself still doesn't know she's a agent. And that's just the way she wants it to be.

With a soft toned but nearly chillingly shrill voice, Gemma Elinor reports, "Agent Valar. I'm receiving a message…from the Doctor." She's reporting from her Quarters, facing a viewscreen wall full of cluttered Delta Quadrant Astrometric readings and Section 31 communications logs. Yet, she seems to read it all just fine.

Fairly doubtful, Valar inquires, "how?"

Gemma Elinor admits freely, "I do not know. But, it's coming from Sector 53611. Mission Priority Two."

Valar figures coldly, "understood, Agent Elinor. Proceed with Team Red Hour as planned."

Gemma Elinor nods, "understood."

Both their viewscreens time out…going to black and terminating all log records and sensor readings before resetting themselves. But, Section 31 doesn't need PADDs or logs. Their minds are conditioned to be the only kind of memory they could ever need.


	2. Part 2: The Clock Strikes Red Hour

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 2:

Not very long after, further out…

The once mighty Qo'nos is encased in a planetary Monotanium shell…encased by green lit Borg energy conduits. The Section 31 vessel is briefly seen overhead: Just before it disappears back into Interwarp.

Within…is a whole other story. It looks like a page out of that time: When all was as it was. Volcanoes all over. No monastery or Klingon houses to shield them from the coming winds. And beyond…are the caves believed to be carved by Kahless's own bare hands, as he journeyed forth across valleys and over mountains after his dishonorable brother Morath.

Orrak comments, "doesn't look very welcoming." He's with Team Red Hour…with Gemma Elinor as their Section 31 escort. Ever since Cass was transferred out, Section 31 is not taking anymore risks with them.

A Klingon woman by the name of R'kad is escorting the team, through this grim chapter for the Klingon people. R'Kad is quick to point out, "being assimilated kind of has that effect on people." She has very long uncut braided black hair, a Bat'leth at the ready, and very sweaty looking Klingon armor.

Kind of nervously, Endri faintly chuckles, "Klingons are known for a great many things. But, having broken wills is not one of them."

Klingons are charging into battle at one another with their Bat'leths. All in Klingon armor smelling in sickly sweatiness, like they've been at it for years. All with hints of Borg implants over their faces and arms. Yet…it's all a holodeck: Run by Hirogen power modules integrated into a Borg pattern enhancer network, which in turn is held up by the planetary shell.

Its main program is run by Borg Probe sized yellow Borg distribution nodes anchored in the neutralized volcanoes of the Klingon homeworld. Within them are thousands of Borg drones in Borg alcoves, providing their collective voices as the parameters of the near perfect program.

Tempered by her Klingon honor, R'Kad moderately sighs, "our eyes still burn with fire. But, the fire within this shell… It's made a great dishonor out of us. A "weakening" for the Borg to keep our people serving them like Petaq! First, the valleys. Then, on out to the rest of the Empire: All whilst we were sleeping."

K'Olagh mutters, "indeed. Honor must be ours again."

R'Kad adds, "and so it shall."

Gemma Elinor prompts rudely, "fascinating. Let's find your resistance and get the hell out of here, while we still have lives to hold." R'Kad looks like she's about to challenge her into battle. But…the current state of things holds her back by the same token.

R'Kad mutters harshly, "you watch your tongue. Or, it will be the last time you ever speak!" Gemma Elinor just rolls her eyes, like this is nothing new to her. R'Kad leads the rest of Team Red Hour onwards, deeper into the caves. But, Tyrik turns to face Gemma Elinor.

Gemma Elinor sighs chillingly, "ok. What is it now?"

Tyrik figures just as chillingly, "it is not the Klingon people I doubt. It is your promise to them that I have cause to doubt."

Gemma Elinor slightly laughs disturbingly, "we made no promise. We just answered a distress call. Anything beyond that, and they can just go to Hell. They're animals. They're all animals. And as far as I'm concerned, it's high time they wake up to accept it."

Surprisingly very firmly, Tyrik says lowly, "they would never accept such a dishonor: They would only throw down their lives to reject it. You would be condemning a entire race to dishonor! That is something I cannot be a part of."

Gemma Elinor glares chillingly, "then bang some rocks together like a evolved member of society and wait for us. Or, I'll get Reia to really do a number on that infuriating Vulcan mind of yours."

She leaves Tyrik be, in the dim darkness of the caves. But…not before caving part of the cave wall behind her with a phaser to make sure he stays there. A wall of ash like volcanic rocks forms where she once stood.

Around this time, in the Delta Quadrant…

Captain Janeway is in her Ready Room: The only room that remains completely untouched by Borg circuitry. She hears a beep from the automatic door. Captain Janeway says, "come in."

It opens. Cass comes in: In jet black clothes, and with a tired look in her eyes. Captain Janeway asks, "you all right?"

Partly sarcastic, Cass comments, "yeah, Miss Caretaker: I will be."

With a aged look in her eyes, Captain Janeway faintly chuckles, "all right. But, I want you to be fully alert. And, remember: This is going to be your first mission without Four with you. So, if you can't handle this by yourself…now is the time to say it."

Cass urges somewhat impatiently, "thank you. But, I will be."

Captain Janeway stands up to face her, "then I'll get right to the point: The point of why I called you here. I believe you, Cass. But…I'm afraid Section 31 might need a little more convincing."

Cass looks a little uncertain, "what do you mean?" Captain Janeway uneasily gives out, "Section 31 wants you to wear a cortical monitor: In case you have another of your "episodes". As of this point…I doubt we'll really need it. But, if you do, we'll lock onto your signal and beam you back." She hands Cass the cortical monitor.

Amused and not at the same time, Cass views, "I understand."

Captain Janeway nods, "then good luck…Cass."

Cass still holds the cortical monitor in hand. But, as she turns to leave… Cass says, "thank you…Captain."

Captain Janeway slightly smiles back at her, as she leaves through the automatic door.

In the primary Astrometrics…

Sounding concerned, Four inquires, "you are sure Cass will be…undamaged?" She and Seven are standing before the Astrometics chart, with Seven's father Magnus working at a side station.

On it is the unsuspecting Kalton homeworld of blue waters…and a fleet of Malon Borg Probes filled to the brim with Theta radiation closing in fast by way of the nearest star cluster. And, they're coming for the now decommissioned and taken apart technology of the Kalton's polaric ion planetary system.

Slightly amused by the question, Seven assures her, "the cortical monitor will be a efficient means of ensuring her survival. Do not dwell on it."

Back over into Alpha Quadrant space…

In a ghostly blurriness of what once was… A vision through the near perfect sacred flames calls out to K'Olagh. He sees himself as ten years old, drinking Bloodwine with a long dark brown haired Klingon by the name of M'Wok. Both lying on top of their fallen Klingon enemies…in a carved out bath of Bloodwine at the foot of some cave rocks.

K'Olagh bows before it, "we will not be "weakened", brother. By the Sword of Kahless…we shall have honor restored to our house. And, we will be drinking Bloodwine in our sacred cave tonight."

Gemma Elinor calls back, "keep moving!" K'Olagh growls back, with greatly amassing anger. He gets to his feet, following Gemma Elinor and the rest of Team Red Hour.

Team Red Hour is led into the Great Hall of the First City…where the spitting image of Emperor Kahless himself sits on the very throne. Or rather, his clone: As most of the Klingon Empire knows him as such.

To Emperor Kahless's right is K'Nera. Many years ago, he was known as the Captain of the Klingon Defense Force. He has very dark brown long hair…and light silver Klingon armor reminiscent of a Heart of Glory that called out from the time that once was.

Emperor Kahless speaks to them, "Team Red Hour…you have heard our call?" Several Klingon fighters come out from behind the dark blue archways…with Klingon disruptors ready to fire.

Lying through her teeth, Gemma Elinor says, "we have, Emperor Kahless: We would be honored to join you in battle."

Emperor Kahless decrees, "good. We attack the core of the shell in twenty minutes. You can assemble your jamming signal network then."

Gemma Elinor asks warily sounding, "not before?"

K'Nera reasons, "the Borg would see it coming. This time, their mechanized strength won't hold against our honor."

Not taking it anymore, K'Olagh mutters, "dress up a petaq as a great warrior, and there is no question for how we have weakened. You do not deserve honor!"

R'Kad calls out back, "you're one to talk, tohzah!" Orrak slightly laughs to himself, mostly silently enjoying it all at K'Olagh's expense. K'Olagh and R'Kad are about to charge at each other…when Gemma Elinor steps in.

She figures bluntly, "ok. Now, break it up before I shoot you both!" They both see her setting her phaser on wide beam.

K'Olagh concedes reluctantly, "that would be a most dishonorable way to go." Gemma Elinor comments crudely, "glad you approve."

K'Nera remarks, "Kahless's teachings are our honor! It's bred in the bone. He's as much the blood of Kahless as you or me. If we weren't so dishonored…I'd fight you now where you stand!"

K'Olagh just goes, "bahh!" He turns away: Glaring back towards the cave.

Endri glances at Gemma Elinor…nervously so. In a low voice, Endri calls out to him, "K'Olagh!"

K'Olagh doesn't so much as turn around, "you think this warrior is Kahless?! He's just like this simulation: A empty shell!"

Still a bit shaken with all the fighting, Endri tells him, "even if that were true… Heavy sigh. Your people are in a battle worse than Gre'thor. Are you so blind to your own reflection, that you'd condemn them to dishonor for not bowing down to your way? Because, that's what is looking right back at you: Dishonor! Is that what you want?"

K'Olagh heavily sighs, "fine. We're faced with enough dishonor as it is…without a Hur'q like you having to talk to me about honor."

He turns to face the throne, "all right. Kahless can have his sword. But, only if I go with him."

R'Kad and Endri very slightly smile, more amused than unsettled.

Sounding impressed, Emperor Kahless says, "that is more than acceptable. Together…we will be Klingons again. On this very day…we are Klingons!"

R'kad shouts, "we are Klingons!" K'Nera shouts, "we are Klingons! For honor!" All the Klingons cheer the name of Klingon.

Gemma Elinor rolls her eyes. Yet, she's trying not to show her stuck up manner in front of them. Orrak is just lying on his back…like maybe he'll wake up to realize this is all just a elaborate forethought in his head and they're not really here to fight alongside these Klingons. As they cheer though…he glumly realizes that he's looking at reality.

All the while…

Tyrik has managed to force a opening out from under the volcanic rocks. A strong enough phaser blast would've just set off a explosion akin to a miniature volcanic eruption and knocked him out in the process.

He takes some deep breaths: Sweaty and gathering his strength. He pulls himself through to the other side. Once on his feet…he cautiously looks around.

He sees no Section 31 agent. Or a Klingon, for that matter. Yet, with his Vulcan hearing, he hears a very faint Klingon cheer: Echoing through the caves.

Gemma Elinor told Emperor Kahless that they plan to short circuit the Borg implants in the Klingon Borg, and let Klingon anatomy work through the rest. Even most of Team Red Hour thinks so. But, in reality…Gemma Elinor plans to wake them up as a dishonored people: As Tyrik has already sort of gathered.

As Tyrik walks in the direction of the sound…he takes out a Borg neural transceiver. He pauses: Placing it behind his head and activating it.

Not very long ago, before this mission even began…

Tyrik was in his Quarters…sitting at the gray center table across from Orrak.

Orrak said, "after all this time…you finally trust a Cardassian pragmatist."

Tyrik reasoned firmly, "not really. But, given the circumstances…your logic is the only kind I can count on without stirring suspicion that already exists."

For a second…he thought he sensed a familiar presence: One from his own past. But, he quickly dismissed it from his mind.

Mysteriously, Orrak faintly smiled, "I'll take what I can get. The moment you make yourself scarce…I'll know what to do." He has in hand a Borg neural transceiver: Adjusted to tune into the neurotransmitters of his own brain, and his own neural treatment along with it.

He stole it from Four's alcove, shortly before Four was transferred out. Section 31 just assumed the alcove stopped functioning, not bothering to care as to why or how. And, Captain Janeway just had Seven reactivate one of Voyager's own Borg alcoves.

Presently, relatively speaking…

Orrak hears Tyrik's most immediate thought ringing in his head, "you know what to do." As the Klingons cheer…he glumly realizes he's looking at reality.

Tyrik walks on, reaching the entrance into the Great Hall. The Klingon fighters are already marching into battle, splitting off into fighting forces of five to take on the volcano strongholds. And, Team Red Hour is splitting off with them.

K'Olagh is with K'Nera, R'Kad, and Emperor Kahless.

Orrak, Endri, and Gemma Elinor each carry a dish shaped dark grey pattern enhancer, with interplexing beacon parts meant to be quickly assembled into its open center. They're called Translink deflector dishes: Section 31's best kind of jamming signal in recent months. But, only if timed down to the millisecond.

Around this time, over the Kalton homeworld…

A Borg Cube is taking the lead of the Malon Borg fleet, coming within visual range.

The Borg Queen onboard orders, "extract the polaric ion complement."

The Malon Borg are about to release tons of theta radiation on the planet. For, the Kaltons are seen as obsolete to the Borg. And, they're in the way.

The USS Voyager appears off to the distance. Then, it goes back into Interwarp. But, left behind is a quantum torpedo. And, it's closing fast on the Borg Cube. The Borg Queen interestingly says, "Cass. We expected you would see this Borg Queen unit soon. Back us off by ten thousand kilometers."

Under the surface…the quantum torpedo is Cass. In blurry teary eyes, she thinks to herself, "I wanted to be shot out: Not become the torpedo. Everything…is…so blurry! What the hell is this?!"

Back around to Qo'nos…

Tyrik is about to follow Endri back out in the caves. But, from behind one of the dark blue archways…a shadow of a familiar presence appears.

Amin telepathically thinks to Tyrik, "don't worry. We'll take it from here."

Tyrik thinks back, "I am Vulcan: I do not worry." A slightly smirking Amin comments telepathically, "yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

Emperor Kahless's fighting force jump charges right down on top of Borg alcoves. They break down into many little sparking pieces. The Borg drones linked to them fall down to the volcanic ash…short circuited in the raining down sparking pieces. Emperor Kahless cries out, "for honor!" He rush slashes at several Klingon Borg, taking them down in one.

K'Olagh and R'Kad hold off against twenty more, blocking their swings and pushing back to overwhelm them. K'Olagh swings into nine of them, knocking them all over each other. K'Nera jump kicks two of them. And, he tumbles back to hold his ground…against the Bat'leth of the long mostly gray and very dark brown haired Klingon Borg Kerla: Formerly a brigadier under Chancellor Gorkon.

The battle rages on from volcano to volcano, with Klingons charging on through and the fierce swinging of Bat'leths in the ash dusted air.

The Translink deflector dishes are almost fully assembled. From the corner of her eye, Gemma Elinor notices a Klingon fighter glaring at her. Very annoyedly, she mutters, "do you mind?! I'm trying…!" Then, a interestingly familiar voice mutters back, "actually…I have."

He has the face of Doctor Bashir…genetically altered to look Klingon for this very occasion. And, in split second precision…he shoots Gemma Elinor to unconscious. Doctor Bashir adds, "try two years and a half too long."

Behind him are two rendered unconscious Klingons. He quickly turns his attention to the Translink deflector dish in front of him, switching out its very center for a Betazoid neurological biomolecular sample kept inside a hypospray.

With the sample in place…

The reality of the situation itself bends.

Amin focuses her psionic powers on the biomolecular sample.

And, as Orrak and Endri calibrate their Translink deflector dishes to lock onto every Klingon Borg Translink frequency… Tyrik's plan becomes reality.

But, instead of just putting the Klingon Borg to sleep… All the Klingons are put into a deep sleep by Amin's power.

Whatever they wake up to…Emperor Kahless's honor in the Klingon Empire is assured: Clone or no clone.

Not very far off in time, with Cass…

All around her, time seems to move very slowly. Only the light of the stars is clear enough to see. Her quantum torpedo form is spinning around, unintentionally bouncing off a Malon Borg vessel and its shields. They weaken. But, only briefly.

The Borg Cube locks on with a tractor beam. But, as Cass is losing it…she transforms into a fireball that crashes down on the Borg Cube. It is destroyed in seconds. The Borg Queen just looks at the burning up Borg viewscreen: Looking twistedly satisfied enough with its readings in a Borg like manner.

The debris falls upon the closest Malon Borg vessels: Destroying them in flames before the vacuum of space could put it out. The other Malon Borg vessels withdraw for the sake of their own survival.

Cass is fluctuating between forms: Even those she never knew she had possible. Ice crystals, Klingon, Vulcan, Betazoid…even of a escape pod. She cries out in pounding on mental pain, fluctuating between suffocating and being completely physically fine.

Thankfully though, the cortical monitor has been fluctuating along with Cass. And, its fluctuating readings are picked up by the USS Voyager. Cass is beamed back…in a matter of seconds in and out of Interwarp.

Elsewhere, on another unidentified Borg vessel…

A Borg viewscreen is up…showing the Borg Queen looking up at the burning up Borg viewscreen in the midst of the destruction of the Borg Cube. On the balcony facing the viewscreen…are two Borg Queens face to face.

The first Borg Queen checks, "status on Borg Queen 793's scans?"

Several Borg corridors are lined with incubation chambers…where twenty new Borg Queens are awakening.

In the main universe, the Borg would leave inactive Borg Queen unit parts on each Borg Cube to be assembled into Borg Queens: As immediate backups for the current Borg Queen unit, in the event that it is destroyed in battle. But, in this universe…the Borg have become much more powerful.

With assimilated Vidiian medical technology, the Borg are taking out parts of Borg drones with high resistance potential and switching them with new parts to create Borg Queens in a matter of weeks: Without any degree of inefficiency, to oversee many Borg Cubes simultaneously.

The Second Borg Queen reports, "even at the Borg's current rate of efficiency, it will take four hours. Maybe more."

Reluctant sounding, the first Borg Queen figures, "she is a unique cosmological lifeform."

The second Borg Queen views, "precisely. But, with the Borg communications relay on Deep Space Nine and the Borg station of Qo'nos… We have provided ourselves more than enough time to develop a efficient means of detecting Section 31 vessels. With the new data on their vessels that we have efficiently collected…their assimilation will be only a matter of human days."

The first Borg Queen inquires, "and the EMH?"

The second Borg Queen concludes, "his level of resistance is too high. We must destroy him. But, not yet."

The first Borg Queen looks confused, "not yet? You sure that is efficient?"

The second Borg Queen figures coldly, "we will let Section 31 find out for us how extensive the damage really is. Then, we will destroy him." Soundly sounding, the first Borg Queen figures, "that would be efficient."


	3. Part 3: Data Storm

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 3:

On Voyager, In Agent Captain Janeway's Ready Room…

Agent Captain Janeway sighs hard, "I'm worried about her, Seven."

Facing opposite her, Seven weighs in her viewpoint, "these are very…unsettling times for everyone. No doubt it was a matter of time before Cass would become unsettled again." Agent Captain Janeway considers, "I know. I…just wish there was more we could do."

Seven reasons simply, "more than Section 31 would normally accommodate for a Q." With a mixed expression on her face, Agent Captain Janeway faintly chuckles, "I suppose. But, I babysat a Q for years Seven. I should know more than a little something about Q. And yet, in all that time… We're no closer to understanding them any more than I can get closer to keeping that damn replicator from making my coffee too cold."

Seven faintly smiles back…with a certain Latent Image on her mind about the nature of individuality.

Over combadge, a human voice suddenly cuts in, "Captain." Agent Captain Janeway responds, "yes?"

He says, "I know you did not want to be disturbed. But, Four is insistent on speaking to you: With a arm around my neck!"

Tiredly, Agent Captain Janeway sighs hard, "Arrow Bourne. I'll see you in my Ready Room: After I come down and deal with the situation myself. Janeway out." She starts heading out of the Ready Room.

Seven is already following her out, "again?" Agent Captain Janeway mutters, "again. Remind me again why we're helping these people?"

Seven bittersweetly smiles, already knowing the answer.

A very short while later…

Agent Captain Janeway and Seven approach Sick Bay, standing off to either side of the doorway with phasers in hand. Agent Captain Janeway motions for Seven to go in first. Seven slightly nods. She goes in, slowly and cautiously.

With a former Borg drone, any mistake can be disastrous.

Four demands, "where is Captain Janeway?!" She has Agent Arrow Bourne in a headlock with one arm, and a phaser ready in the other hand: All over a medical bed. A few Section 31 Security members have been rendered unconscious.

Seven is trying to remain calm herself. Though, she hides it particularly well. Seven answers, "she will arrive shortly. Let him go."

To the distance, a very weakened unconscious Cass is under the main medical bed's dark gray bio-temporal chamber: With near blinding bright blue little quantum explosions going off around her in her sleep.

Nervously on edge, Four reasons explicitly, "I do not intend to cause harm, Seven. But, if she does not arrive in three minutes, I will dispose of this human." With a hint of relief in the back of her mind, Seven inquires, "then why? Why is this so necessary to you?"

Agent Captain Janeway is scanning the inside of Sick Bay with her tricorder. No heavy casualties so far.

Four slightly glances towards Cass, "is it not obvious? I am reasonably concerned for her survival at the hands of Section 31. Her…survival is important to me." Seven faintly smiles, thinking back to all the times she got into trouble for taking matters into her own hands.

The medium jet black haired guy mutters under his breath, "not as important as your survival is going to be once this incident is reported, drone!" Four mutters back, "quiet!" She starts choking him.

Thinking there was no other way now…Seven fires her phaser.

But, not at Four. For, Arrow Bourne is rendered unconscious.

Seven simply explains, "he…was escalating the situation too quickly. But, he is still breathing. If we really intended you harm, you would already have been shot." With mixed relief, Four lets go of his neck. But, she still has the phaser out.

Agent Captain Janeway enters. She asks, "is he…?"

Seven insists, "no: That was me. With a little satisfaction, I might add." Agent Captain Janeway faintly chuckles, "now, don't you start."

Four inquires, "what about Cass? Is she…undamaged?"

Agent Captain Janeway explains, "it wasn't Section 31. Deep sigh. I regret to inform you that it was one of her "episodes" that has rendered her unconscious. She is going to come out of it. But, only time will tell how undamaged her state of mind really is."

Teary eyed…Four lowers her phaser. Seven finds it easy to take it away from her. Trying not to show her emotions to them, Four mutters quietly, "can I go back to my Quarters?"

Agent Captain Janeway solemnly says, "I don't see why not. But, you are to be confined there until further notice. Is that understood?"

Four nods, "I understand." She gets to her feet, stepping away from the body of Arrow Bourne.

Agent Captain Janeway figures, "good. Seven, escort our guest to Cargo Bay 2." Seven reasons, "understood."

She escorts Four out…leaving Agent Captain Janeway to clean up after.

In a wave of scattered memories and clouded dreams…

The snow falls before the icy mountaintop. Cass appears there…in a bizarrely red neon light ringed silvery yellow coat. Phaser turrets with silvery Borg circuitry like robot legs patrol the windowsill like ledges of rock and ice.

Reia's towering face looks down at her from the thickly clouded atmosphere. She laughs, "run, little angel. Be a good little angel and run for us drones. It's not like you know when to quit anyway."

In cold anger, Cass mutters, "we'll see about that, evil Katra."

Reia calls down, "you can run. But, you can't hide who you are!"

Cass mutters determinedly, "I'm not."

She tries to turn into a Betazoid to face her head on.

But, as her eyes start to become fully dark… They start flaring up in little quantum explosions. And, dark is rapidly giving way to bright blue.

Cass struggles to fight the pulsing telepathic headache struggling to break free within her. But, the shrieking echoes louder and louder from within.

And, as the walking phaser turrets get within firing range… She can't hold it back any more. A giant quantum torpedo overtakes it all, as a ear piercing scream shakes the sky.

The walking phaser turrets explode in fiery flares of Pah-wraith light. And, all the clouds and the snow burn away like magic.

Mental echoes thunder…as she is overtaken by the storm within:

Pah-wraith powered Gul Dukat laughs hard in an echoic voice, "do you really think…you are the next Emissary of the Prophets?" Through the Cass of the past…all the terrible flashes of a Borg overtaken galaxy run through the mental vision of the Cass of the present.

But...it all suddenly changes into a endlessly burning snowfall.

In her last words, Kira's voice echoes her own inscription in the dust, "the…Ascendancy…has only begun." A flaming Bajor explodes in seconds.

From every corner of what's left of Bajoran society, Bajorans call forth, "Kosst Amojan! Baleekam! Balleek, balleek! Kosst Amojan!"

The Prophets echo, "the gate…stays open…for hope."

Cass's mother calls out to her, "Cass!" They're shrouded in flame, with one in very short black hair and one in shoulder length dark brown hair. Only their hair is really visible, amidst the flames dancing around their shadows. Cass looks very startled, "mom?!"

Echoes of Lady Q echo about, "you think you can really hide who you are?"

Orrak reasons, "Section 31 is a Obsidian Order of a different color. Is that ignorant of them?" Dukat subtly presses, "then I feel sorry for them…and for anyone else Cardassian or not that gets in the way of Cardassia's future."

Cass reaches out to the shadow of her mother. But, it just goes right through. Like she's giving a lecture, her voice continues on, "when you were born…you were born with a choice. You were born as half a Q. But, you have grown so much now. You must choose between Q and human. Or…your body will burn. You would not survive." Sounding a lot more feeling, she says, "choose, Cass. Choose: Before we lose you too!"

The image of her parents wash away with the waters of shadow. Teary eyed, Cass cries out, "no!" She tries to reach. But, the waters sweep her away too.

Cass wakes up, finding herself under the bio-temporal chamber. And, with no one around in a frozen like time state of mind… She faintly sighs in relief before silently crying to herself.

In clearly defined physicality, in a dark room…

Tyrik is tied to a bed by some wires, in near complete darkness.

Gemma Elinor mutters harshly, "what? You were shot in the middle of a battlefield, you have a Borg implant that just "shows up"…and you can't even remember who shot you?!" Her shadow stands over him from up on a platform. But, her eyes are all the more chilling in the dark.

Nervous sounding, Tyrik states for the record, "I told you: I do not know. I do not see why you have cause to keep questioning what you no doubt had Reia already sense from my mind."

Gemma Elinor sighs annoyedly, "ugh! You are dismissed, Tyrik."

A little later, in Reia's Quarters…

Unlike most every other agent in Section 31…this room is not gray or bland. The room is full of holo-images of some of the most cruel fighters in history. Sela, Tomalak, Luther Sloan, Gabriel Bell, Silarian Prin… Even Lursa and B'Etor. The bed is half bright and half dark blue, and so are the holo-emitter projected walls.

A little amused by her temper, Reia wonders offhandedly, "you sure it's not Borg?" Gemma Elinor is before her, giving her the report of the day as her second in command.

Gemma Elinor sharply points herself in another direction, "Picard used to be Borg. Whatever Starfleet pushovers let him still be captain can just go to hell! Faint sigh. The implant means nothing. Your sister's psionic ability is what speaks plenty enough."

Sounding angrier now than before, Reia concludes, "Amin!" In crude amusement of her own, Gemma Elinor slightly smiles, "the very same. But, this time…we will be ready for them."

Sounding more twistedly happy with things, Reia voices, "all right. But, that suggests we're being watched from the inside. We should break Team Red Hour up in two and make the mission declassified to only them."

Sounding more calm, Gemma Elinor says, "yes, ma'am. Sarina too?" With contempt in her voice, Reia thinks outright, "especially Sarina."

Gemma Elinor wonders curtly, "permission to ask why?"

Reia slightly laughs, "I don't see why not. You know…she has been the only human that I could not read. Faint laugh. I was always so annoyed with her."

With some concern, Gemma Elinor checks, "you think she is a double agent?" Reia reasons, "I'm certainly starting to."

Gemma Elinor pushes a little, "and if it turns out she is one… What are your orders?"

Reia cruelly smiles at her, "no. Not just yet. She can read anyone just by looking at them: Even you. If you want to keep your mind intact around me… You wouldn't want that."

Gemma Elinor glares with cold anger, "is that a threat?!" Completely unphased, Reia continues, "just reminding you of your place. Slight laugh. To be honest…I really would rather not have to. But, I do have Section 31 orders to think about. I will say this though about Sarina: I want her to scream. I want her to beg for all the times she opposed me!"

Gemma Elinor crudely implies, "well…you sure are a leading example of sanity." She starts to head out of the room.

Reia faintly smiles twistedly, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. If I wasn't your commanding officer…we might have even been friends."

Mixed in sarcasm, Gemma Elinor comments, "did not know you cared."

Reia adds, "don't let the holo-door hit you on the way out." Gemma Elinor just rolls her eyes, as she steps out through the holo-emitter fitted automatic door.

Meanwhile, in the dimmest reaches of Sector 001…

Over a bulky very grey blue viewscreen, a kind of familiar Klingon mutters almost incomprehensibly, "yeah. The Warrior King was really there in greatness: Muscle right up to the mountains of the very greatness of Kahless himself."

It is the long gray haired Kor: The legendary Dahar master who went after the Sword of Kahless in 2372, accompanied on his double edged quest by Worf and Dax. And now, it's there to the side of his seat: Shining in all its firm rock like craft and glory. He's sitting in what remains of his well kept dark brown quarters, decorated with statues of his most honorable Klingon brethren from times gone by. And, in his hand…is a glass of Klingon bloodwine over many a discarded cup.

Sounding very unsure, Captain Picard says, "uh huh." He's in jet black torn and sweaty clothes, echoing of Section 31. And, his stone cold brow seems to be everlasting: Even without trying to seem more diplomatic than he so often has carried himself onboard the Enterprise.

Kor offhandedly chuckles, "oh. That's not even the good part of the story. The Borg came, with a thousand leagues of Hur'q aching in their dishonor. But, in the face of dishonor itself… Kahless's nails and the rest of him came out from the ashes of our ancestral grounds…" He takes another big gulp of Klingon Bloodwine, in the midst of his story. Then, he just smashes it over his shoulder and reaches out to get another one filled.

Like nothing of note happened, Kor goes on boastfully, "…with nothing…but a pair of pulled out teeth…to dig his way up. And when their backs were turned…our people fought for…honor…and took it all back."

Uneasily diplomatic, Captain Picard adds, "it…was a glorious day indeed. Now, you're sure you and your people don't need our assistance?"

Kor insists, "sure. We all celebrated for eleven five days and eleven six nights, and even our stars began to have eyes. But…I'll always remember those days until my very statue has eyes for me." Picard reasons, "I'll take that as a…yes. Is that a Mevak knife?"

A dark brown clay like knife hilt with two very pale yellow wedges down its side is sticking out of Kor's most dark brown clay like Klingon robes. Kor looks down to it, "heh. You like it? The best one I could find in my final years of glory. As one of the most honorary Starfleet ambassadors to the Klingon Empire, you're more than welcome to attend." All the while, he's letting the Mevak knife's devilishly sharp glider like silver blade shine off the candle light in front of him.

With mixed feelings, Captain Picard figures, "thank you, Kor. But, in good conscience, I must decline."

A hint of a glare starts to form on Kor's face.

Captain Picard is tempted to sigh in his tired state of mind. But, he quickly covers up his blunder, "Section 31 has recently picked up a Mission Priority One communication from the Doctor. And the Maquis needs me in command for the glory of Starfleet: Particularly now."

Sounding a lot more jovial all of a sudden, Kor nods, "sure. Sure. For glory!" He takes a second gulp of Klingon Bloodwine. Like he just woke up, Kor adds, "oh. And, tell Worf that I'll be seeing him and Dax in Sto-Vo-Kor."

Captain Picard quickly answers, "I will. Good bye, Kor."

The screen cuts off. And for a few long minutes…Captain Picard just sighs into his hands: Facing the black screen he has become thankful for all of a sudden, in spite of his lingering highly mounted unease.

Further back from the screen is the redone Cousteau: The Captain's Yacht of the Enterprise E, with the cargo bay turned inside out to be a Ready Room doubling as a Main Engineering section.

The cockpit has a few Andorian officers in front, with very dark silvery light blue rimmed uniforms. Six layers of silvery blue warp coils wrap around the blocky black walls. The window box like cargo transporter has a computer and a desk on both sides of it: One for the Captain's salvaged viewscreen from the Enterprise, and one for the improvised Engineering station. They both have marble like white Andorian script regularly trailing across their screens.

And, just as the Andorian script trails across Captain Picard's screen…Data enters. He's in a mostly dark blue stealth set of clothes, which are very polished: Mostly because Data has a internal chronometer, and doesn't require sleep on just about any given day. Though, Data isn't wearing a Starfleet combadge. And, his expression seems more emotionless than ever.

Data inquires, "Captain. Am I disturbing you?" Captain Picard figures, "not particularly. Thank you though."

Data says, "you are welcome. I have a report that I would like to go over with you, if you would not mind." Captain Picard looks up tiredly at him, "can't this report wait until I'm good and ready, mister Data?"

Nervous looking, Data surmises, "I understand, sir. Though, I would strongly advise against putting it off until morning."

Captain Picard sighs hard in reluctance, "go ahead. What is it?" Data points out, "I think it would be easier if you take a look for yourself, sir." He hands him a blackened cracked PADD.

And, as Captain Picard looks at the unseen screen… A feeling of fear comes over him, like a crashing ship on the seas.

Almost too stunned for words, he says, "how…is this possible?"

Data says, "I agree. It should not be. Yet, there it is."

Captain Picard assumes grimly, "this could be a new temporal offensive for the Borg. But… Hard sigh. Something doesn't feel right: More so than usual. I'll go over it with Doctor Bashir tomorrow. See if he can make heads or tails of it."

Flicking on the PADD are anomalous readings of flickering dark blue lightning subspace distortion echoes, across the Sol system and possibly several more systems within range. It looked much akin to the temporal anomaly he encountered on Stardate 42679.2: Where time itself was in essence squared, and where the Captain himself was also squared. But…that's not what he really fears.

For in those readings…are what look to be sensor echoes of Rene: His nephew, with a Starfleet combadge signature. And, also sensor echoes of Jadiza Dax: As if they were both never lost to begin with.


	4. Part 4: The Oneiros Effect

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 4:

Not very far off in time…

Team Red Hour is on their way to a docking bay, down a yellow rimmed holo-emitter crafted corridor: Tiredly, and with mostly barely opened eyes.

Reia mutters, "come on! It's only a short walk to the ship."

Endri comments back, "yawn! Except most of us…can't… Yawn! Walk for much longer without sleep."

Orrak is in the middle of thinking, "maybe I should add one more concern to the list. Maybe I shouldn't…" Through his neural link to him, Tyrik warns, "do not even think about it. I can still take you out here and now."

Orrak mutters sleepily in thought, "fine. Enjoy this minor victory for something I may have already made the same choice for without your voice in my head." Tyrik thought comments, "I do not believe you would have."

Out loud, K'Olagh mutters sharply, "speak for yourself, Hur'q."

Tyrik turns to Endri, pausing there for a brief moment. He inquires, "do you have cause for assistance?"

A little flattered, Endri says, "well, I'm not that tired yet. But…thanks." She can already sense Gemma Elinor's chilling glare coming their way. But, in this moment in time…she didn't care all that much.

Tyrik politely says, "you are welcome."

Tiredly, Gemma Elinor sighs annoyingly under her glare, "ugh! This isn't a tour for a flower garden. Keep moving!"

The rest of the way is silent, as Team Red Hour goes into the grey metallic docking bay and into the Section 31 vessel ahead.

Gemma Elinor and Reia are the last ones to board. But, Gemma Elinor stands there at the lowered catwalk like stairs.

She whispers to Reia, "you sure about this?" With a smug shrug, she figures, "you have the mission up there in that Section 31 mind of yours. I'm not worried."

Gemma Elinor is quick to point out, "while I agree with you here…it's not them I'm worried about: It's your little plan I question. You sure Oren can cover for you?"

As though she's worrying like a worried sick girl, Reia reasons, "why don't you just ask him?"

Oren is just coming down the catwalk like stairs. With no hint of hidden emotion, Gemma Elinor chillingly voices, "hello, Oren Noken."

Elegantly sounding, Oren says, "hello, Miss Elinor. Has Reia been giving you any trouble?"

Sarcastically, Gemma Elinor scoffs, "do you really care?" With a brief sigh, Oren admits openly, "not really. You can learn a thing or two from her, if you really cared to recognize her as the wonderful masculine embracing woman that she is."

Reia smiles brightly at him, and him with her. And, it is just too sickening for Gemma Elinor to even bring it up at this point.

Gemma Elinor gets right to the point, "ok. I'm too tired right now to take you down and drag you out with the damaged Borg components. All I want to know is: Are you sure you can handle running this station with your ego in second in command?"

Lightly sounding, Oren just laughs, "oh, please. Section 31 listens to all my plans: Whether I'm here or out there. You just are too wrapped up in your emotions to notice, and too small minded to care. Good night, Miss Elinor."

He walks past them: Out to the Section 31 Station.

In her head…

Gemma Elinor painfully recalls the holo-emitter wall projected blueprints in Oren's Quarters: Of a castle like station tower, of a Soliton Wave generator relay…and every other plan that even the Section 31 Main Engineer on Voyager thought were too typical or cliché for use against the Borg.

Back in the docking bay…

With a roll of her eyes, Gemma Elinor comments, "whatever."

With mixed emotions all around, Reia sharply glares at her, "if I wasn't so flattered right now…I'd take you down myself. Mentally and physically." She makes her way up into the ship, not even glancing behind her.

With a slight laugh, Gemma Elinor mutters to herself, "who needs to take you down mentally? You're already halfway there." With one last glance back to the station…she heads up: Not long before the catwalk like stairs rise up into the Section 31 vessel.

In Cass's Quarters…

Very shaken and tired…Cass is sitting up in bed with a hypospray. She can just hear Agent Captain Janeway's words echo like a chiming bell:

Section 31 wants you to wear a cortical monitor…In case you have another of your "episodes". As of this point…I doubt we'll really need it. But, if you do, we'll lock onto your signal and beam you back. I'm worried about her, Seven. I…just wish there was more we could do.

Cass briefly closes her eyes, as she hyposprays herself with her hypospray.

After some minutes…she takes a deep breath followed by a heavy sigh. She then opens her eyes.

She gets up to leave the hypospray on the glass table. And then she gets into bed: Hoping to not think about anything as she falls into a deep sleep.

In a dream wave, crashing over a rocky reef of memories…

Cass finds herself back on the Section 31 starship…looking through the open automatic bland gray doors to the Borg chamber.

Very uncertainly, Cass says, "is any of this real, or is this just in my mind?"

For, in the Borg chamber…is her past self with Sarina.

The past Cass wakes up back in the alcove, breathing heavily between tears in her human form. Sarina sighs heavily, "Cass. You…" The past Cass slightly nods. She sighs hard, with near dangerous shaking and hard coughing.

Sarina thought urges with partial relief to the past Cass's knowledge reading power, "neither of us is at fault here: Section 31 didn't tell me about Dukat either. And Reia is very hard to read without her knowing about it." Sarina simultaneously checks the past Cass's sensor readings on tricorder.

The past Cass thought sighs to Sarina's genetically enhanced perception, "so now we both know about our mind reading. I assume we should continue this conversation this way."

Sarina adds in thought, "yes. I can only fool Section 31 monitoring for so long…" She starts to get out a hypospray.

The past Cass thought concludes, "and the mind meld outburst messed with that. If it means anything, I'm sorry for…" Sarina thought insists, "think nothing of it: It was just mental aftereffects. But if it helps, I'm sure Reia is needed in the Beta Quadrant and Dukat is needed in the Gamma Quadrant." She hyposprays the past Cass with the hypospray, rapidly calming down her physical casualties.

A second Sarina suddenly appears, facing the present Cass. She puts it simply and complexly, "it's as real as you think it is."

Cass urges, "explain. Please."

The second Sarina technically explains it, "the hypospray I gave you uses biomolecular replication of bio-neural Betazoid and Klingon chemistry to counteract your more mental Q powers. But, they only now really began to develop. Or, you wouldn't have known to question it."

Still a little uncertain, Cass reasons, "ok. Does it come with a better answer you can answer?"

Looking like she's blushing, the second Sarina faintly smiles, "yeah. I'm not really Sarina: Only a genetically encoded message in her image."

In a storm of mixed feelings, Cass mutters harshly, "what message? That I'm a half Q cosmic cocoon that has to become a butterfly to go on? I already got plenty enough of that message to last a lifetime! Sniffle." She catches a tear.

The Sarina time capsule image tries to explain better, "no. I… Well… Sarina's projections indicated you already would have. I'm only a genetically encoded message. But…I know she's sorry you had to go through so much to find out the truth. If she could see a better way to help…she would have."

The past Sarina voices out loud, "other than possibly high mental side effects from Reia, you're in good health." She starts to put away her medkit.

The past Cass says uneasily, "thanks." She quite dizzy starts getting up from the table to get off of it, still seeing afterimages and hearing echoes. She grips the table to help stay upright.

Cass reluctantly agrees, "sounds like her, all right. So…what is the real message here?"

The Sarina time capsule image figures, "there's a mission coming. As long as you keep treating yourself…you'll be ok enough to go on into one." Cass pieces two and two together, "with Four?"

The Sarina time capsule image confirms, "right. But, that's not the only reason. This is the best way the Maquis have to communicate with you. Any other way would give us away. Tomorrow…when Voyager approaches its destination… You'll receive a message in your Quarters. Not on computers. But, through your bio-neural chemistry."

Cass starts to wonder, "how is that even possible?"

The Sarina time capsule image points out, "I don't have all the answers, Cass. Unfortunately…neither does Sarina. At the time this message was encoded…she has no idea what mission you'll be on. All she knows is what the first mission you were on was: When you had a very disturbing mind meld with Dukat." Cass sarcastically comments, "yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

The Sarina time capsule image responds, "sorry. But, once we contact you…you'll know. When the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do and how: To take down Section 31. Sarina's projections indicate that there is more going on in the Alpha Quadrant than just Team Red Hour. Something in the time-space continuum that even she can't be certain about yet."

Mostly certain, Cass puts it to question, "really? Do you have any idea why?"

The past Sarina thought explains, "Section 31 wouldn't take anymore risks with you if they knew what you're slowly gathering from Dukat's knowledge. In reality, I'm saving you again."

The Sarina time capsule image admits uneasily, "I'm afraid not. When the time comes…you'll know. But, until that does happen, avoid contact with Reia whenever possible. Tell no one else about the Maquis: Not even a member of Team Red Hour. Unless you're absolutely sure you can trust him or her."

Cass solemnly nods, "understood. I understand a little too well, really."

The Sarina time capsule image states, "you're going to wake up soon. But, there is a little more to the message: If you wish to hear it."

Like this is a trick question, Cass concludes, "of course I do."

The past Sarina urges out loud, "take your time. You don't want to overwhelm yourself again." The past Cass's physical casualties go away.

As the past Cass manages to still somewhat nervously get up from the table and back onto her feet, she voices out loud, "thanks again. I'm feeling better now…but I could sure as hell use some sleep right now." Very much physically exhausted, she starts walking back to her quarters.

Sarina explains further, "Sarina couldn't fit it all in biomolecular replication. So, a few minutes before you came in… She left up a log entry. You were able to faintly see it from the corner of your eye. You were just returning to a more stable state of mind. But, the image still remains."

Cass concludes, "ok. Show me." Sarina points it out, "right here…in this Borg Alcove. Relayed from the Holodeck computers, and programmed to delete itself shortly after you left: To prevent Section 31 from picking it up. All you need to do is use assimilation tubules to get it."

Cass walks over to the Borg alcove: Over to the side of the still image of the past Sarina. A little warily, she inquires, "you sure about this?"

For, this wasn't the first time she was in a dream state like this. And dreams can change very quickly.

The Sarina time capsule image says, "I'm only a message. But, it's your choice." Cass nods.

She transforms into Borg form, and injects her assimilation tubules in. The information comes through like a crystal flash of lighting. And, in a single chiming crystal shard…the entire letter echoes of Sarina's voice:

Dear Cass,

There's more that I meant to tell you.

But, it wasn't a good time then to tell you.

We're a lot more alike than you might think.

Months ago… When I found out you were put in the Classroom and then classified as a Changeling because of Section 31…

They didn't want me to tell you.

I was a little fearful of you. Because…I well know what you're capable of.

But, after that terrible mission…

I knew you were as much a troubled young woman as I once was. I knew then that it was much better to tell you than to not tell you.

The Eugenics War had led to prejudice of genetically enhanced humans and outright outlawing genetic enhancements on humans. And I know why: Because of the side effects and consequences it can cause.

I couldn't even think straight at first, because of being genetically enhanced. But, then…Doctor Bashir helped me think clearer.

When I left my genetically enhanced friends to pursue a normal life…I worked towards finding a way to help most of them get over their side effects. On my own time, of course.

When our enemies took over, Section 31 brought us all back together to help against the Dominion. Because…everything else had failed to help. We helped the Federation against their enemies before, and so we were glad to help.

But, they sorely misread part of the projections we came up with. And…hundreds of thousands of former Borg were re-assimilated. The Borg went on to assimilate most of the Alpha Quadrant in a matter of weeks.

We were no longer glad to help: We were sure they intentionally misread it.

But, at the same time…we knew too well that they would take us out if they got the chance. Reia and Admiral Ross would make sure of that.

In a attempt to stop the Borg… Most of us got captured. And, I haven't seen them since. But, there's still a chance that we'll get them back.

What I'm trying to say with all of this is that just because Section 31 isn't full of good people…working with them was and still is the best statistical option we have against the Borg.

That doesn't always mean we should do exactly what they say. That doesn't mean I have to like it. But, whenever they're about to really cross the line…the Maquis will be back to stop them.

Sometimes, we are asked to do things we don't want to do: To make difficult choices. But, statistically…it's at times the only best way to save as many lives as possible.

Hopefully, you understand: Even if you don't like it.

Hopefully…you can go on.

Your friend,

Sarina

Seconds later, in clear physicality…

Cass gets up with a startle.

But, after glancing about…she realizes where she is now.

A silent shaky anger settles in. And, she realizes more than just what's out in front of her: She realizes who's really to blame, and who's really who she would call a friend.


	5. Part 5: Into the Growing Flames

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 5:

Close to eleven years ago, on the edge of the dark frontier…

The viewscreens across many starships showed the Borg…and Locutus of Borg. Locutus: Picard, when he was assimilated. Locutus of Borg announced emotionlessly, "Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to sector zero zero one. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you."

The Nebula class starship the USS Bellerophon was out on patrol, just by half a lightyear away from the battle. The mostly gray and pale yellow tinted classic styled Main Bridge had onboard a male Vulcan Science officer, a Vulcan Chief Medical Officer, a human Captain with frontless medium dark red hair named Kael…and a younger First Officer Endri.

Kael checked a little uneasily, "Battle Bridge?" Over combadge, a Starfleet officer reported to him, "all stations ready, sir."

In faint comfort, Kael reasoned, "good. We're going in. Shields up. Red Alert." The Red Alert system goes off.

Endri checked, "and if there are survivors that need protecting?"

Kael figured simply, "they have shield modulations and shuttles. They'll make it out. Our main concern is to give the Borg enough firepower to think twice about destroying us." Endri faintly smiled, "let's hope it is enough."

The Borg Cube easily found a cloaked fleet of twelve Klingon Birds-Of-Prey from above by cross firing cutting beams in a circle.

They were soon heavily damaged. The fallout did more than enough to obliterate the rest.

A dozen Starfleet starships were either crippled or being cut to pieces.

The USS Saratoga managed to side step two attempts by the Borg to lock on with a tractor beam. But, it quickly locked on.

The USS Bellerophon was coming in fast…alongside the Federation starship the USS Yamaguchi. They make a running pass for the Borg Cube with phasers.

On the USS Bellerophon's Battle Bridge, several humans and a few Vulcans were at their stations. A short black haired man at Tactical reported, "targeting their tractor beam." One of them looked confused, "sir?" He insisted, "we may only get a few shots in. I'm going to make them count."

Over combadge, Kael confirmed, "proceed, Mister Luman."

Instead of directly aiming for the tractor beam though, the USS Bellerophon's phasers hit the lower half of the Borg Cube. Then, as it veered hard to starboard… It fired a wide spread of photon torpedoes from its triangular superstructure, diagonally up for the tractor beam.

Its lower half was a little roughed up. But, the Borg Cube simply fired a few Borg missiles to cancel out the photon torpedoes. For, Locutus saw them coming before it made the pass.

The explosion itself obliterates the superstructure into flames. Sparks go flying on both Bridges. The fire suppression system kicks in.

The Vulcan science officer reported, "shields are down!"

Endri looked more than a little worried. She could sense the several lives already lost.

Keal called out, "drop orbit! Full thrusters! As soon as…"

The Borg Cube fired two cutting beams down, just as the USS Bellerophon was diving away. It side stepped one. But, the second one cut right across the remains of the superstructure. The back half snapped off…leaving the thrusters to collide into the ship head on.

Everything went dark. Flames started engulfing every section.

The Science Officer and Helm Officer went down. The Battle Bridge exploded to pieces. Kael fell against the floor, very dazed.

Endri barely held onto her own seat before shakily getting back up. The environmental controls were offline…and so was the normal gravity. But, life support was barely on on emergency power. A Ensign struggled up from a distance, only to be knocked down by a pile of debris coming down.

With tears running down her face, Endri called out, "hello? Can anyone hear me?! Gasp. Kael!" Endri was already climbing her way down to Kael's faintly conscious body, against a sideways offline console.

A few Ensigns and the Chief Medical Officer were climbing towards the nearest escape pods. No one else was left standing.

Kael faintly sighed, "doesn't…hard cough…look good. Does it?" Trying to hold it together, Endri shook her head, "no, sir. We got to get you…!"

Kael weakly pointed out, "no. We'd never make it. Hard cough! Save yourself." Endri insisted, "we will! Trust me." She bent down before the console to swiftly move his body over her shoulders. Kael was falling unconscious.

Two Borg drones suddenly beamed in. They were already coming over another console. Endri broke into a fast climb, struggling to hold the extra weight.

Her grip on the side automatic door's doorway was slipping. She almost fell. But, she grabbed on with both hands and kept going. The Borg drones though could climb faster than they could walk. And, they were catching up.

Endri pulled herself up to the back structure. And, she was one step ahead of the flames. But, as she got up…she realized that Kael's body had slipped. And, the Borg drones below have caught his body.

Endri pulled out her phaser. But, it was too late.

To her horror, the Borg injected Kael's body with assimilation tubules. And they were instantly beaming back to the Borg Cube.

Endri cried out, "no! No! ! !"

She angrily fired her phaser at both of them. But, all she hit was a exploding bulkhead. She kept firing: Phaser blasting the door and half the ceiling to pieces.

The Chief Medical Doctor climbed up to her from behind. He called out, "Endri! We have to go now!"

Dropping the phaser…Endri just sobbed.

She was mentally picturing her Betazoid parents: Who she didn't get along with very much…because they didn't want to let her be alone to collect herself in a culture where it's very much frowned upon to be alone. And somehow…she couldn't help but picture all Betazoids before the Great Fire that has come down upon the fleet. Even her parents.

Endri's focus then came back to the reality of the flames.

The Chief Medical Doctor was calling out, "come on!"

He climbed up into a escape pod hatch. And, Endri followed: In spite of her faintly still running tears.

The entire Bridge gave way to the flames. The escape pod was launched…just before the entire ship exploded.

Presently…

A converging fleet of thirty toy tricorder like Borg Probe shuttlecraft is coming out from Transwarp. Take away all the Borg circuitry, and their light purple double helix wings would look like hollowed out turbines.

But…they're far from toys.

Before the Borg assimilated them… They had expendable containment fields to act as temporary shields, and could only go to Warp 1 without exceeding limits. They had several memory buffers capable of fitting entire starship databases, and direct neural link control for all functions.

Now they're Bynar Borg Probes: The best sharp shooters in the Borg lines, with high intensity electrical carrier waves from Bynar enhanced Borg cutting beams. Piloted and co-piloted by Bynar Borg.

And, the Section 31 vessel is out there: Alone, against them all.

Within the walls of the vessel though…that's something of another story.

From the Bridge…

Gemma Elinor is sitting at the viewscreen: Taking in all the sensor readings of the Bynar Borg, and a very interesting anomalous reading ten thousand kilometers away. The reading itself…is of a large subspace anomaly: Comprised of Magneton pulses.

There used to be a solar system with unusually high magnetic fields around its many moons. When its sun went supernova…what was left slowly became a floating bluish cosmic tornado charged with Magnetons. Any ship with a warp core wouldn't stand a chance inside for very long: Shields or no shields.

Orrak is at the Tactical console: With half of his thinking thinking he should sleep, and the other half focused on the console.

Gemma Elinor reports, "they're almost within range. You sure we do not need the Klingon too?" Reia suggests offhandedly, "of course. With his training, he could show you a thing or two about fighting."

Gemma Elinor points out, "for our survival…you better be right."

Around this time, in Tyrik's Quarters…

K'Olagh faintly chuckles, "I don't like him either. But, even a Petaq like him don't deserve such a dishonor: Gre'Thor deserves him!"

Tyrik reasons, "logically, the effect of a neural link is in place cause of a cause. For now, the cause is irrelevant to our current matters. What matters is that like him or not…we would be shorthanded to fight against the Borg without him."

K'Olagh comments, "you're just saying that to not let me escort him to Gre'Thor. Still… Faint laugh. That neural link may have been one of his ideas. If that don't start him off to Gre'Thor, I don't know what will."

Tyrik simply states, "perhaps it is. Perhaps it is best not to know."

A little wary, K'Olagh questions, "and your feelings for Endri?"

Tyrik states emotionlessly, "no: Vulcans do not have feelings like you do. We have logic."

K'Olagh mutters under his breath, "bahh! Annoyed sigh. Vulcans. Never any glory for Vulcans. You poor d'akturaks!" He leaves Tyrik be: Heading back to his Quarters and going on and on to himself.

Fairly cautiously, Tyrik pulls out his phaser. For, he hears a faint sniffle coming from the spiraling down corridor. And, he prepares for the worst.

He walks down toward it.

When he gets to a bend in the corridor…he pauses. Sitting there with legs out is Endri: Very nervously clutching her phaser with bags under her eyes.

Facing her, Tyrik inquires, "what are you doing?"

Sounding like it's painfully obvious, Endri says, "what does it look like? I'm waiting for Borg to come." Tyrik prompts, "explain."

Endri speaks out loud, "well, can we really trust Reia and Gemma to keep this ship together? They're the only ones piloting the ship!" The ship shakes, as power fluctuations go off.

Tyrik considers openly, "perhaps. But, I suggest you rest."

Endri insists, "I can't: Not until I'm sure we're not getting into escape pods any minute! Moderate sigh. Knowing Reia and Gemma…" Emergency power comes on. Endri finishes, "...it could happen a lot sooner than you think."

Very calm sounding, Tyrik adds, "I know. Give me the tricorder."

Endri inquires irritatedly, "why?"

Tyrik reasons, "I shall wake you in such a occurrence. I can stay awake longer. You clearly can not."

Endri faintly concedes, "faint chuckle. You could be right. I'll go rest. Good night, Tyrik."

She gets up, starting to make her way back to her Quarters.

Tyrik says good night.

Endri turns back for a brief moment. And, before he could anticipate anything…she kisses him. She then pulls away, faintly smiling at him.

Tyrik reflects, "interesting."

Hintingly, Endri remarks, "not really. You really think you're the only one who cares on this ship?" With a faint chuckle, she leaves him to his thoughts.

His thoughts are left less certain than they were two seconds ago. But…Tyrik doesn't seem to be particularly put off by the fact either.

Meanwhile, back in to the battle…

The Section 31 vessel sharply dives under twelve Bynar Borg Probes. From where its Bussard collectors could've been…it launches two nullifier cores.

Section 31 has saved a fair number of them from the wreckages of Romulan Warbirds. But, only for extreme risk battles like this one. Because, even Section 31 knows they could blow up their own vessel if they don't deploy them carefully.

And so, The Bynar Borg are left thinking twice before firing.

They rocket up to higher attitude, circling overhead like little storm clouds coming together as one.

The Bynar Borg fire their purplish electrical carrier waves in a brilliant dome of electricity. The Section 31 vessel's side shields are fried with two blasts. And, so are the thrusters.

Gemma Elinor reports, "shields down to fifty one percent. Shield failure in fifteen seconds!"

Reia orders, "fire!" Faintly laughing, Orrak says, "firing phasers."

The Section 31 vessel fires phasers from behind…into three of the cutting beam emitters. Three Bynar Borg Probes explode. But, it's enough of a impact to take down the extended shields around the fleet from the inside.

The shields go down with a third blast. But, the vessel switches to impulse: Despite moderate damage to the secondary hull.

And, the wreckages of the exploding Borg probes crash dive into the nullifier cores: Before the Bynar Borg fleet can react. The shockwave wipes out nearly every Bynar Borg Probe in range.

Several Borg Probes are left crippled by the let loose quantum singularity…which initiate self destruct shortly after.

But, the Section 31 vessel has gone out of their visual range. It continues for the anomalous reading up ahead.

Gemma Elinor turns heatedly to Orrak, "what the hell were you doing?! We were supposed to target the cores: Not leave our hull vulnerable to be destroyed!"

Confidently, Orrak comments, "well, it worked. Didn't it?"

Reia just smiles twistedly, "I don't know about you. But, that sounds good enough for me." Gemma Elinor walks right up to her, "not for me. When we get back to Section 31, I will hold a inquiry. Mentally sound or not…I will hold you personally responsible."

Reia mutters hotly, "we'll see about that. We're not far from the Doctor. And, wherever he is hiding, we can make repairs. Don't worry so much."

Gemma Elinor highlights, "easy to say when all you can do is telepathically get into people's heads to get your way."

Something from the corner of her eye though suddenly catches her attention. She goes to double check what it is, "wait a minute."

Tiredly and annoyedly, Reia looks at her, "what is it now?"

Gemma Elinor realizes, "the Doctor's signal. I'm picking it up…under the Magneton anomaly." A Borg Sphere with fluctuating on and off shields is detected under the anomaly as well: Much to her cold discomfort.

In her amusement, Reia faintly laughs, "see? You worry too much."

Gemma Elinor glares irritatedly at her. She reasons chillingly, "let's just get on with the mission."

She opens a channel, "Doctor? If you can hear me, respond. Now."

The EMH Doctor responds, "Agent Elinor. Faint sigh. You haven't changed a bit." Too tired to argue with him, Gemma Elinor just sighs, "ugh! Just report."

The EMH Doctor gives the short version, "well…suffice it to say that there is no cause for alarm. It's a long and intriguing story. But, in the most technical manner…the Sphere on your sensors is under my command."

Gemma Elinor mutters reluctantly, "prepare to lower shields on my order." Reia is just smiling in her twisted way: Confident that she was right all along.

The Section 31 vessel is speed climbing towards the commandeered Borg Sphere from under the Magneton anomaly. Seconds after it is level with the Borg Sphere…the shields around it lower. A side section of the Borg Sphere's shields lower. A tractor beam starts slowly tractoring the Section 31 vessel inside to dock.

Over the viewscreen, the EMH Doctor explains, "I apologize for not telling your crew sooner. But, I felt that it was too sensitive information to send across quadrants. I assume my assumption was correct?"

Gemma Elinor admittedly considers, "ok. That was a good precaution. But…what about them?"

On the other side of the viewscreen is a few former Bynar Borg and human Borg working off in the distance. But…there appears to be no sign of Borg implants on them: Only their assimilation tubules casually interfacing with some modified Borg alcoves. Nutrients are being sequenced into nearly completely organic food, through transporter pattern buffering and alcove tubing that have been rerouted to a repurposed maturation chamber. In the back of her mind, Gemma Elinor is quickly picking up on its configuration and functionality.

The EMH Doctor himself is facing a Borg viewscreen, from a half burned off balcony overlooking the scene below.

A section away is a former Borg eugenic human, with a faint familiarity about her. Her name is Hannah Bates: A theoretical physicist originally from a Masterpiece Society…who left her society to explore the possibilities outside of their walls. She has shoulder length very light and parted back fair blond hair, a very dark blue dress, and no sign of Borg implants. Yet, she's using her assimilation tubules to access a Borg panel for sensor information.

The EMH Doctor sighs tiredly, "it's a long story. I'm perfectly willing to give you a full report. But…it's in my medical opinion that you and your crew should rest before we discuss it."

Gemma Elinor figures, "fine. We can see if we all go to Hell in the morning. Any signs of Borg activity?"

Wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible, the EMH Doctor reasons, "aside from your "little" skirmish? Hardly."

Gemma Elinor figures coldly, "good. I've had enough "last minute command decisions" for one night." Reia just gives her a brief but heated glare.

The Section 31 vessel docks inside the Sphere: With most of its sections burned away, and the rest like a re-cobbled together mess of wide sections.

But, unbeknownst to everyone else… Thousands of small Borg escape pod shaped pods are positioned across the entire galaxy, like a mobile security grid. And one of these pods has been tapping into their communications frequency this whole time: Completely undetected, with help from a nearly perfectly undetectable Romulan cloak.


	6. Part 6: Realignment

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 6:

On the following morning, in Voyager's primary Astrometrics…

On the wide viewscreen… Anomalous yet familiar readings of flickering dark blue lightning subspace distortions play like tired thunder giving a concert.

Unsure what to think yet, Seven urges, "clarify."

Magnus is at the primary Astrometrics's main consoles.

Seven is coolly standing there: Almost unemotionally.

Magnus reports, "the temporal anomalies are unlike any encountered before in Federation history. But…it does bear a partial resemblance to Chaotic Space."

Seven reasons with a slight sigh, "very well. Can you ascertain any readings originating from inside the anomalies?"

Magnus suggests, "I think you should take a look for yourself."

Seven checks, "why?" Magnus pinpoints simply, "because I don't know if they are our friends…or our targets. But, you are familiar with most of Voyager's crew. You might be able to tell."

Seven admits openly, "fair enough. I will look at the readings."

From the primary Astrometrics screen... Her Occular node starts detecting two warp signatures…emerging from the lightning subspace distortions.

The readings come in seconds after, with visual confirmation faintly coming.

Seven reports the readings, "I am picking up two warp signatures. One is a Class 9 Starfleet shuttle with moderate damage and energetic particle residue. The other appears to be a Starfleet medical vessel: Olympic Class."

Magnus looks a little surprised by that last part. He thinks out loud, "hmm. We should hail both vessels from separate stations: In case the medical vessel is from a future where the Borg have completely assimilated the Delta Quadrant and are using Starfleet vessels to try to get close enough to assimilate us."

Seven faintly smiles, "that would be a commendable precaution: If their sensor readings had any indication of Borg technology outside of established Astrometrics parameters. The other vessel has a temporal signature originating from Stardate 50113.6. No doubt though the Time Police would be checking on the Borg if they launched a attack on a possible past."

Magnus apologizes, "sorry. I must have overcalculated the sensor readings."

Seven reasons, "perhaps. But, I only just finished identifying both vessels's readings on sensors. Do not dwell on it too much."

Magnus reflects faintly, "faint sigh. That's easier said than done, Annika."

He nervously looks back…as his daughter gives him a faintly teary glance.

Magnus quickly tries to change the subject, "I think we should send out those hails: See if they can help us, or if they need help."

Seven points out, "we do have more than one Astrometrics, Mister Hansen. Captain Janeway is likely preparing to hail the Olympic Class vessel. But…I know too well what you are implying."

Nervously, Magnus adds more relatively firmly sounding, "right. So…?"

Seven quickly assesses, "with my familiarity with the crew… I think I should answer it. But, you can assist us by running a continuous scan for Borg signatures: As a precaution." Fairly thankful the conversation is over, Magnus figures, "sounds good. I'll get on it then."

Still a little teary eyed…Seven nods, "that would be efficient."

Seven walks over towards the front of primary Astrometrics. She wipes away the teariness in her eyes, as she zooms in on the shuttle from a side console.

Interestingly…the shuttle is sending a hail over a secure channel to Voyager.

Without a second thought, Seven reroutes the call to the side station. And over subspace…she already starts regretting the decision.

Onboard are Chakotay and Captain Janeway from another past time. Past Captain Janeway is in her uniform with her hair mostly let loose over her shoulder: With hints of a grayish blue dress underneath like it was covered over in a rush. Past Chakotay is in his uniform…which is a tight fit over hints of overalls bulging from under. But, both of them look like they've just come out from Hell.

Past Captain Janeway nervously checks, "I'm only going to ask this once: Is this a Borg vessel, or is this a Voyager from another time?"

Seven reasons as delicately as she knows how, "a Voyager from another time. You are correct on that assumption. If this was a Borg vessel, I would be telling you now that "resistance is futile"."

Past Chakotay faintly smiles, "that is good to hear. Let's just say that we've had enough rounds with the Kazon to last the rest of our lives, and leave it at that."

Seven figures, "because of the temporal prime directive. Understood."

Rubbing her head, Past Captain Janeway mutters, "not just. But, how about you take in our shuttle before my headache gets any worse?"

Past Chakotay whispers, "maybe a little massage would help take off the tension." Past Captain Janeway faintly chuckles back, "not right now, Chakotay."

Seven puts bluntly, "am I interrupting a "more intimate" moment, Captain?"

Past Chakotay goes silent. Past Captain Janeway nervously clears her throat.

Looking a little embarrassed herself, she insists, "no. The fault is mine. I'm sorry. Tell your crew to take in our shuttle. After all, we could use some repairs."

Seven acknowledges, "understood. Stand by."

Meanwhile, down on Deck 8…

Cargo Bay 2 looks like a dim echo of the past: With Borg panels all over, and a dim red atmosphere about it.

Four calls it her Quarters, because of how reminiscent it has become of the Borg: Just in another shade of color. One way or another…no one bothers to try to point it out or challenge it.

Four is in solitary confinement: Pacing nervously around the cargo bay.

Just outside are four Section 31 agents, guarding the door. And walking over to the door is Captain Janeway.

She urges somewhat nervously, "at ease, gentlemen."

One of the agents presses, "state your business."

Captain Janeway faintly sighs, "you know…this is getting real old real fast. Unless there's a ship wide alert…can't a captain just come in without questions?"

The first agent insists, "we have our orders, ma'am. With a half Q onboard…no one is without questions. State your business." Annoyedly hurriedly, Captain Janeway reasons, "valid point. I'm just getting tired of it." A second agent coldly comments, "you're not the only one that's tired of it."

Distant sounding, Captain Janeway nods, "right. Admiral Ross wishes to see Four over subspace. I'm here to see she gets there without any trouble: Alone."

Meanwhile, on the Bridge…

From the Captain's chair…there's another Captain Janeway. She asks, "Miss Anderson...is that a Olympic class vessel?"

Lydia Anderson reports, "yes, ma'am. Their shields are down. And, their communications channel is open."

Harry Kim is looking incredulously at the sensor readings, "I don't believe it." The second Captain Janeway wonders curiously, "believe what, Harry?"

Harry Kim explains, "I'm picking up life signs that are exact matches for Kes and the Doctor."

The second Captain Janeway stands up, turning towards his station.

She checks, "and their temporal readings?"

With a smile across his face, Harry Kim points out, "that's the best part. It's in parallel to our temporal readings..."

The second Captain Janeway concludes the thought, "…which means they're from a parallel time. But, in the present. No temporal prime directive to worry about. Slight chuckle. You're right: It seems almost too good to be true. Still… This is too good of a opportunity to pass up. Hail them."

Harry Kim confirms, "yes, ma'am." He opens a channel.

To the Olympic Class ship, the second Captain Janeway identifies herself, "this is Captain Janeway of the starship USS Voyager. Do you require assistance?"

On the screen… Some ensigns are at their side stations. And then there's Kes: With a mostly very dark blue captain's vest over a dark red undershirt.

She faintly smiles, "actually… I was thinking the same about you. But, we're fine."

Slightly amused, the second Captain Janeway adds, "not at the moment, thank you. But, against the Borg…we could use all the allies we can."

Kes adds, "I know: That's why we came. But, we can discuss plans later."

The second Captain Janeway offers casually, "why? We can start now, if you'd like." Sounding a little embarrassed, Kes says, "not at the moment. But, thank you. You'll know why in a few seconds."

Around this time…

The first agent figures, "all right. Just tell us something that only Janeway would know, and we will let you go past."

The first Captain Janeway chuckles a little, "simple. That's a trick question. It's the same one you've given before: What did I do on Stardate 15790.08? I told my senior staff about the Omega Directive, after swearing them to secrecy. But, as part of Section 31…you would already know all about the directive."

The agent twistedly smiles, "you're right, of course. Carry out your orders."

Irritatedly, the first Captain Janeway nods, "thank you."

The first Captain Janeway passes through the door. She approaches Four.

Four turns to her in confusion, "Captain?"

Captain Janeway whispers in a completely different voice, "not so loud! It's me: Cass. I'm getting out of here…one way or another. But, we've gotten to become good friends. So, I wanted to ask you something before I go."

Very surprised, Four says, "I have not disclosed this to you yet. But…I feel the same way. I will miss your company."

Slightly amused and slightly teary, Cass offers, "not if you come with me."

Not long after…

The agents at the door just silently stand there, as Four and Cass as Captain Janeway exit out of Cargo Bay 2.

Four says lowly, "I assume you have a plan?"

Cass comments, "depends on your definition." They turn a corner.

Four briefly pauses in perplexion, "you form it as you go? I am fairly confused as to your efficiency then."

Cass chuckles, "funny. I could argue the same thing about you."

In mixed feelings, Four voices, "it is unfortunately a inefficient comparison: I am a former Borg drone." Cass implies indirectly, "it's a long story."

They keep on moving down the corridor.

Four suggests, "then why are we not leaving now?"

Cass insists, "we will. But, we're going to need to make a little stop first."

Four tries to argues, "but if Section 31 is going to come after us any minute…?!"

Cass mostly assures her, "it'll be all right, Four: I got a few ideas for them."

Four smirks at the idea herself.

Back on the Bridge…

Over the comm, a Section 31 agent reports, "Captain. We have a situation."

Captain Janeway says, "excuse me." Kes reasons, "I understand."

Harry Kim closes the channel…like he's done this many times before.

Over the comm, Captain Janeway adds, "go ahead."

The Section 31 agent uneasily pieces together, "then it's more serious than we thought. It seems that someone who looks just like you just escorted Four of Cargo Bay 2 and sealed the door to the Science Lab."

Uneasily, Captain Janeway realizes, "Cass. Seven?"

Over her combadge, Seven says, "yes, Captain?"

Wasting no time, Captain Janeway orders, "rendezvous with Security at the lab. Transporter chief, beam me and Arrow Bourne directly inside the lab."

Seven says, "understood." The transporter chief says, "understood."

Captain Janeway says, "energize."

Not long after…

Oddly enough…she beams into her Quarters: Not the Science Lab.

But, it doesn't take long to figure out why. Standing in front of her is Cass: In her image…with a hypospray over a open case of specially blackish red biomolecular-chemical hybrid liquid in vials.

The real Captain Janeway faintly scoffs, "if you just wanted the vials, you could've just asked. I would've been all right with just handing them over to you."

Cass comments uneasily, "that remains to be seen."

The room fades. A interrogation room with crystal walls appears in its place.

There are two locked metal doors. One leads to the back of a diner with a red neon light ringed silvery rooftop. The other leads out to a lot: With a handful of old fashioned looking car like shuttles. A yellow lined platform with ten jet black transporter pads is there too, with a few transporter operations rooms below it.

Cass sits at a metal table, decorated in a angelic and demonic swirled mess of symbols. Captain Janeway reluctantly sits down across from her.

In slowly climbing agitation, Captain Janeway suggests, "what more do you want, Cass: To prove a Q agenda? Or, to join the Maquis?"

Around this time…

The security team is closing in on the Science Lab.

The door is melted in.

A second agent nods: Just after checking the door with a tricorder.

Security phaser blasts the door, blasting it apart. What they failed to notice was that a torn out computer console had just been pushed in front of the blast: Pushed there by Four on the other side of the door.

The console explodes…taking out Security and Arrow Bourne all at once.

Seven is coming in by a Jefferies tube. But, Four is ready for her. With a exact replica of Captain Janeway's phaser…Four aims it right for her.

Four urges, "I would not resist if I were you."

Four is good. But, Seven is quicker.

Seven uses her Borg assimilation tubules to effectively make Four reactively shield herself with the phaser. She then knocks it away with her other arm.

Seven suggests warningly, "I do not want to escalate the situation any further, Four. But, you would not be able to defeat me."

In a sort of twisted way, Four faintly chuckles, "I understand how protective we can be of others: How you are protective of us. But…protection can only get you so far. Did you not tell me once that perfection is not always efficient?"

With mixed feelings, Seven faintly smiles, "I recollect that day fairly well."

Back in the crystalline room of Cass's mind…

Cass is about to pull out a phaser. But…she doesn't.

She concludes, "I was initially going to shoot you and leave after you're taken to Sick Bay. But, somehow… I feel there's more on your mind: Something of a angelic nature. And maybe it is just a "Q feeling". But…am I right?"

Captain Janeway faintly chuckles, "we all make mistakes, Cass. But, given the circumstances…you haven't exactly given me a lot of reason to trust that you won't shoot me. Or, if you'd even try to listen."

Cass changes back to her original form. Faintly teary, she sniffles, "the Maquis say that Section 31 is responsible for putting me in the Classroom against my will. I thought it was the Federation for the longest time. Now we're in a room of my own thoughts: My mind. My Classroom of answers and questions."

Flashes of her past wash straight through all the crystal reflections:

Of being left by herself to the point of talking to herself a lot, as she walked down the faintly dusty sidewalks of Bayonne New Jersey. It was the closest thing to talking to her parents…after they were never seen again.

Of coming to that same diner for a lot of lonely days, looking like a young adult at nine years old and eating a lot of fried appetizers.

Of spending a lot of nights looking at crime dramas and happily ever after holonovels…looking old enough to be a old woman because that was how she felt.

Of being dragged away by Section 31 agents…who beamed in from behind her in the pitch black night and shot her with phasers to render her unconscious.

Of the Classroom, and of the torturous and trying days with Section 31.

And of the faint blur of her parents…and the glimmers of their happiness.

Seeing all of this… Captain Janeway fights the urge to shed a tear.

But…her silence and her teary eyes speak volumes all their own.

Cass admits openly, "the truth is… If I hadn't known… Sniffle! I wouldn't have even contemplated aiming a phaser at you."

Tears fall. But, at the moment…Cass doesn't care.

She thinks out loud, "I liked our games of Velocity. I liked getting to know you. But… I know how determined you can be to finish what you started. What I don't know anymore…is what side you're really on. Can't I at least know the answer to that one question?"

Admittedly, Captain Janeway faintly smiles, "maybe we're both so damn determined. But…are you sure about this? Leaving Section 31? You have fallen before: Because of overestimating your powers as a potential Q. The Maquis may overestimate your powers as well: However good intentioned they may be."

Cass solemnly nods, "I've never been more sure of anything. It's you I'm not very sure about. You can see my potential problem of letting you go back. What if you warn the "Eugenically minded" agents on Voyager before I have left?"

Captain Janeway reasons, "all right. Put down the phaser…and I'll tell you."

Cass drops the phaser, letting it fall noisily on the ground.

A manila folder suddenly appears in Captain Janeway's hand. It's labeled The Truth in thick black lined white lettering.

A little surprised, she concludes bittersweetly, "I guess this is for you."

She hands it over to Cass. Cass lightly takes it.

As she opens the folder… A bright light shines into her face.

Through the light, in a wave of scattered memories of Voyager's crew…

Captain Janeway addressed the crew, "we're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here…and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face. But, one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew: A Starfleet crew."

Years after that day… Chakotay was noting in his personal log, "after a few weeks, Kellin has been making significant progress as a new member of the crew. And with her people out of communications range, Kellin has been slowly working her way to overcoming her grief. Aside from that, she has been adjusting…"

Kellin added, "least I'm not going anywhere."

Chakotay realized, "and neither is the resistance…thanks to you."

Kellin chuckled a little, "all I did was send schematics of Tracer ships back to Ramura through their news programs." Chakotay concluded, "and the other Tracers are probably in for a hard time. I'm proud of you."

Captain Janeway had up on a computer screen a display of a big dark red spot in the midst of outer space, with a whitish glow around it. She pointed out, "this anomaly is no ordinary anomaly. This is the Matrix."

Chakotay realized, "but you met an alien from the Matrix a year ago."

Captain Janeway went on, "the point is that this could be our only chance to stop the Matrix from feeding on more consciousnesses. I suggest we take it."

The images of Sisko going down in a spiritual battle flash by…as the Matrix loomed over Voyager and ten incoming Borg Cubes.

Dark red energy shockwaves hit the Borg Cubes. Their shielding went down.

Then, a swarm of blackish red ghostly beings bombarded them with dark red energy. Some Borg Cubes exploded. Some were active…but barely regenerating.

Out of desperation… Voyager's crew had resorted to designing their own bait to give the Matrix another target to worry about: By fitting several shuttles with a wirelessly connected Kohl stasis unit. With enough multilayered neural patterns, a sensor ghost of the Telepathic Pitcher Plant wasn't just a fantasy.

The sensor ghost bought enough time for Voyager to launch a few Tricobalt devices into the Matrix: Rupturing it apart before the Matrix could anticipate it.

But, the sensor ghost was discovered thirty seconds before the Matrix met its end.

Two members of Beta Squad were maintaining the Kohl stasis unit on two of the shuttles. One was a long black streaked blond haired Starfleet officer. The other was the last Kohl programmer. And…they were both lost in the shockwave.

Endri and T'Pak consequently ended up taking their places.

In a second wave of memories, at the time of the galactic Borg invasion…

Section 31, most of the freed Borg, and the crumpling ruins of the Starfleet fleet were firing everything they got. But…not all the freed Borg were ready to go into battle again. Some fled. Some bumped into their own Borg Cubes.

Pah-wraith powered Dukat and his followers were assimilated easily in the Dominion's fall from adoration: Unable to destroy the Borg themselves in time.

In the midst of the doomed battle though… There came a glimmer of hope.

Over subspace…former Borg drone Hugh faintly smiled, "we are thankful you are asking for our assistance." Captain Janeway reflected, "actually…I should be thanking you. I'm sure they'll be well accommodated in your care."

Hugh said, "you are welcome. But…I don't recall having a friend like you. How did you reach us?"

Faintly smiling, Captain Janeway reasoned, "Captain Janeway will suffice. As for how? Well…let's just say I have friends in high places. Now, get moving: There are hundreds of freed Borg out there that could use your help."

Hugh grimly nodded, "we understand. Good luck…Captain."

Two starship sized cobbled together concrete dome like Borg Spheres came out of Transwarp to slip into the battle unnoticed.

After the battle… Chakotay whispered to Captain Janeway, "you realize that this will tear our entire crew apart."

Captain Janeway was near tears as she stood before the computer console in the holographic research lab: With a still image of her most recent communiqué on holographic display...along with two isomorphic projections of Chakotay and Kellin ready to be superimposed over the pre-existing images.

She concluded nervously, "I know it'll be very difficult. I don't like it either! Sigh. But…I don't know what else to do to protect hundreds of former Borg. Who knows how many former Borg Hugh's army managed to save?"

Chakotay insisted, "you sure we can't tell the rest of the crew?"

With falling tears, Captain Janeway voiced, "Chakotay…there's only Section 31: There won't be another Starfleet for years. And that's if we're lucky! Sniffle. If we tell anyone else…they'll force the truth out of us. And, they will hunt down every last drone: Freed or not. You got a better idea? Then go ahead."

Chakotay offered, "what about Kellin? She can erase all memory of…" Captain Janeway sighed, "I wish it were that simple: Section 31 doesn't seem to have need for any kind of PADD. It wouldn't work on them."

Chakotay reasoned uneasily, "then I suppose the easiest thing to do would be to take me in. Buy the rest of the Maquis some time to run. With any luck…we can all regroup as soon as we go back home."

Captain Janeway wiped away some tears.

She muttered, "I suppose. But…it's not something I'm looking forward to."

Chakotay suggested, "doesn't mean we can't have Kellin slip in and get me out. I could then rejoin the Maquis and tell them about what's really going on here: No more secrets." Captain Janeway faintly smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

Not long after… Admiral Ross muttered, "you can't just walk away, Captain: There's nowhere else to go but Borg space!"

Captain Picard tore off his combadge…letting it fall.

He muttered coldly, "you should've thought of that before condemning billions of lives to the Collective. As of now…I'm resigning from Starfleet."

He stormed out of Admiral Ross's office without another word.

Some time later… Chakotay was shot down by phaser fire as he tried to escape from a pitch black holding cell.

One of two faintly familiar human agents muttered, "nice try."

Presently…

Cass sighs heavily, "my god. I'm sorry for what happened."

She's tempted to hug her. But...she knows then it would make it all the more harder for her to leave.

Captain Janeway faintly sighs in reflection, "so am I. I'd give almost anything to have Chakotay back. For that matter…I'd do just about anything to stop the Borg from assimilating the Alpha Quadrant."

Cass faintly nods, "well… I won't keep you any longer. You just need to say end program."

Captain Janeway goes wide eyed, "you mean…?!"

Cass faintly chuckles, "yes. After Four diverted your transporter beam…I used the holographic science lab to channel out my mind. With help from my Borg drone form…it can look just as powerful."

Captain Janeway looks very embarrassed. She mutters nervously, "impressive. You sure had me fooled." Nervous herself, Cass mostly assures her, "maybe. But…that doesn't mean the feelings weren't real: My only regret on Voyager is that I had to realize who you are all over again."

Captain Janeway reflects, "if it's any consolation…you're not the only one who has seriously questioned her command decisions. Computer…end program."

The interrogation room fades out. The holographic science lab comes into full view around them: With Cass in her Borg drone form…and somewhat dizzy.

Captain Janeway catches her in mid-fall.

She checks worriedly, "you all right?"

Cass faintly nods, "once Four brings me the hypospray…I will be."

Captain Janeway helps her lie down against the holodeck walls.

In faint realization, she faintly smiles, "you planned for this too. You sure I can't talk you into staying?"

Cass points out, "thank you. But…I've had my life out of my hands for too long: It's about time I left."

Past the exit door… Seven is standing there. But, she doesn't go after Four.

Four hurries in: With a hypospray in one hand and a case in the other.

Four checks warily, "is she not a enemy?"

Cass's temperature starts to rise. She faintly smiles, "I'll explain later. But, yes. Can…you hand me the hypospray?"

More calmly, Four nods, "umm…sure. Here."

She hands the hypospray over to Cass. She injects herself with it.

Her temperature starts to return to normal, along with her sense of balance. She finds she can barely stand on her own two feet.

Teary eyed…Cass says, "thank you for your help. But…I have to go."

She reaches out to Four's hand. And, they both transport away.

As they do… Captain Janeway faintly calls out to her, "good luck, Cass."

Around this time, deep in Sector 53611…

In a very dark corner of the Doctor's Sphere… Before a circular balcony railing… The Doctor and Gemma Elinor sit uncomfortably opposite each other.

Gemma Elinor glares piercingly at him, "what the hell did you do?!"

The EMH Doctor tries to point out, "I knew you wouldn't take this very well. But, if you could just listen to my explanation…"

Gemma Elinor mutters heatedly, "I already have. Give me one good reason how practically handing your mobile emitter over to the Borg is not your fault!"

On a PADD between the two is a schematic of miniaturized holodeck programming: Of the EMH Doctor's mobile emitter's programming…overlaid over zoomed out diagrams of the inner workings of former Borg.


	7. Part 7: With Hearts and Daggers

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 7:

The EMH Doctor faintly sighs uncomfortably, "being temperamental about it won't help. Admiral Ross and Reia knew what really happened on that Borg Cube. And, no matter how much you can insist that it didn't happen… So do you."

Gemma Elinor chillingly says, "I'm not saying it didn't, Doctor: Not with you anyway. I just don't think it's a good enough reason."

Glaringly, the EMH Doctor remarks, "well, what kind of reason would you expect? I'm a doctor with ethical subroutines: Not a spy drone!"

Roughly one point five months ago…

The mission was extremely risky. One miscalculation would mean assimilation: Even if it was a very slight one.

The unthinkable had happened: A Borg probe with a single unidentified drone abducted Patrick and Lauren from the Section 31 vessel.

With help from Gemma Elinor, Jack managed to find a way to send a overloading power surge into its transporter systems in time to prevent himself and Sarina from being abducted along with them. But…the calculations of the drone against them were nearly as advanced as Jack. And, the Borg Probe went to warp before Section 31 could get a lock on it.

While Section 31 worked to improve their vessel's key systems… The EMH Doctor and Jack were given a mission: A mission to rescue Patrick and Lauren from assimilation. If they should fail…the processing power of the Borg itself would double. And, any resistance left in the galaxy would be easy targets: Along with hundreds of billions across neighboring galaxies.

There was already plenty of room for second thoughts with Jack, Patrick, Lauren, and Sarina many months ago. But, the stakes were too high for Section 31 to consider another second choice.

They were given Particle Subspace Bubbles: Enhanced by research on the USS Dauntless by Gemma herself, including its usage of particle synthesis. It's usage of virtual particles on a quantum level generated very advanced holographical like camouflage with the surroundings. But, it was Jack's modifications that made them undetectable to the Borg: Since the knowledge of particle synthesis was also assimilated by the Borg.

Within a tracked down Borg Cube… Jack and the EMH Doctor quickly made their way to the Borg Vinculum.

In what appeared to be a mainly empty corridor, Jack whispers nervously, "what if they already know we're here, Doctor? What if…?!"

The EMH Doctor pauses, facing his direction. He reasons lowly, "settle down, Jack. In the worse case scenario…I'm sure I'm capable of turning the tide."

Jack more calmly nods, "I knew that. I knew that. Didn't I?"

The EMH Doctor rolled his eyes annoyedly to himself as they treaded on.

But…he was also right. The Borg knew the basic plan: Even before Jack made it.

In two side Borg alcoves…were Lauren and Patrick: Partially assimilated and in a deep sleep. Very dark gray Bynar Borg neural link implants were sustaining that unconscious state, while slowly assimilating their conscious thoughts piece by piece. Their double set interplexing beacons were being rerouted as the backup assimilation buffers: In case they try to resist by thought alone.

Behind the shadow cast by the Borg Viniculum was a darkly familiar face of a woman with a bob hairstyle. She seemed to be observing…and nothing more.

Jack got right to the task at hand.

He took out a hypospray with a Borg assimilation tubule like needle at the end: With a biomolecular neurological agent, genetically engineered by Sarina to strengthen original neural patterns taken over by the Borg.

But, just as he started to administer it… Something went wrong.

A nano-spatial charge planted on Jack's Particle Subspace Bubble generator went off: Resulting in disrupting the subspace bubble as it started to overload.

Jack and Section 31 may have both wanted to free his friends from the Borg Collective. But, Jack and Sarina wanted to take it further: They planned to have a slow acting neurological agent to override the Collective inside out, and awaken every individual voice from within. The Collective would cease to exist.

And, even if Section 31 knew ahead of time what they set out to do… They were already very suspicious of the Cooperative: Ever since Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant, with their operative Gemma Elinor onboard.

No Borg drones came. But, the Borg quickly detected Jack.

The shadow stepped forward: Revealing herself to be no other than the hologram Minuet in her red gown and bob cut dark brown hair. Or rather, a very convincing android replica of Minuet with Borg assimilation tubules coming out of her hands. But, the assimilated persona of the Bynar master computer who called herself Minuet is nevertheless within the machine: Processing power and all.

With a coldly charming voice…she taunted with a outstretched hand, "care to dance, Jack?"

In those seconds… For the first time in his life… Jack was frozen with fear.

But, through his Mobile Emitter… The Doctor saved him.

The Particle Subspace Bubbles were relying on his Mobile Emitter for power distribution. And so…he simply rerouted the power overload to his Particle Subspace Bubble in those same seconds.

The EMH Doctor's Mobile Emitter though was heavily damaged in the process: Taking his program offline before he could shut his eyes.

Jack quickly discarded his disrupted subspace bubble generator: Letting it be completely damaged in a cloud of smoke in front of a disoriented Borg Minuet.

With no time to try his plan again before the Collective could adapt… It bought Jack enough time to directly administer the neurological agent to two kind of familiar linked Borg Bynar drones: Who were grateful enough to offer Jack a hiding place behind one of their Borg alcoves, while blending in with the Collective as Borg until all three of them could get off the Cube.

While this was going on, the Mobile Emitter was found by Borg Minuet and brought to a assimilation chamber.

The Borg tried to assimilate the Mobile Emitter. But, when Borg nanoprobes interfaced with it… The Mobile Emitter began to assimilate the Borg.

They terminated the link almost immediately. But, not before the Mobile Emitter incorporated nanoprobes into its damaged circuitry as its own repair crew: With almost subconscious direction from the Doctor's program.

The EMH Doctor reactivated himself and stunned the three Borg drones with a surge of neuro-electrical power: Coming from the repurposed nanoprobes.

He quickly interfaced himself with a nearby Borg alcove: Hoping to finish the mission through his new capabilities.

But…he didn't know what Minuet was truly capable of. And so, his program was being blocked at most every turn by Borg Minuet: Who was interfacing with a Borg alcove to match his moves.

The EMH Doctor knew more Borg were coming to try to assimilate him anyway. And, his Mobile Emitter's power was already low from releasing the neuro-electrical power surge. So, the EMH Doctor settled for the next best thing: Random Borg drones from several different Borg vessels.

He beamed himself over to a emergency Borg Sphere within the Cube…just as more Borg with two Borg Queens came into the assimilation chamber.

The EMH Doctor commandeered the Sphere…launching it and going to Transwrap before the Borg could lock all their tractor beams on it: With help from some sabotage on Jack's part. But, the EMH Doctor got a transporter lock on Jack and the freed Bynar Borg drones seconds before taking the Sphere into Transwarp.

It was only a matter of time before the EMH Doctor rescued most of the Borg drones he freed from the Collective. And, with the new capabilities of his Mobile Emitter…the rest is self explanatory.

Presently…

Looking slightly amused, Gemma Elinor adds, "we're in a treacherous galaxy, Doctor. You might want to reconsider. If you weren't speaking my language, I would have a good mind to send your program to Hell."

With mixed feelings, the EMH Doctor looks up at her, "so why don't you?"

For the first time since he's known her… Gemma Elinor breaks into a fit of laughter: Like chimes breaking up in the wind one by one. And, much to the holographic redness coming over the EMH Doctor's face.

She catches her breath soon after, composing herself like it never happened. That is, except for faint tears of laughter. But, neither of them really care to notice.

Bizarrely calmly and softly, Gemma Elinor explains, "ok. I thought it was obvious. But…fine. I won't delete you unless I have to. You know all too well how the Borg adapt. And, if we're going to put a end to the Borg…you're the only one who can. I knew that long before I discovered your not so little incident."

The EMH Doctor puts forward, "not that I don't somewhat appreciate the gesture: However questionable you are as a person. But…what about Cass?"

Sounding a little embarrassed, Gemma Elinor slightly laughs, "that's what the Borg are supposed to think. But, unlike the rest of Section 31… I know how capable you are. But also, while we may have had a lot of friction… I on some level like your program."

The EMH Doctor comments, "well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it."

With her voice getting nearly shrill again, Gemma Elinor says, "funny has nothing to do with it. Even now, I'll let you continue with your "more suspicious" activities. Because, if Section 31 were to be destroyed…I know you'll do what's right. But, under Section 31 protocol…I'm taking a preemptive measure."

She straps one of her nano-spatial charges onto his Mobile Emitter before the EMH Doctor realizes what she's doing.

The EMH Doctor faintly mutters, "I don't suppose you have a alternative?"

Gemma Elinor sarcastically comments, "deletion. But, something tells me you wouldn't want that." The EMH Doctor reluctantly agrees, "fine."

All too content now, Gemma Elinor insists, "just be a good little spy program, and we'll both be fine."

She starts to walk away, heading deeper into the darkness of the Sphere.

The EMH Doctor figures, "it's not my ethical subroutines that I don't trust."

Out of the darkness though… A still completely unassimilated Jack shows himself: Very sweaty and not giving a damn about it.

Amused with himself, he backhandedly comments, "small universe. Isn't it, Elinor? Thought you could get rid of me for having the better plan. Didn't you?"

As she passes him by… Gemma Elinor just mutters, "ugh! Just shut up!"

Meanwhile, out on the other side of the galaxy…

On the USS Voyager, in the dim lighting of Chakotay's former Quarters…

The time displaced Past Chakotay and the Past Captain Kathryn Janeway are getting ready to take a much well needed rest in bed: Under the silvery sheets.

To his troubled companion, Past Chakotay turns uncertainly, "you know…you've been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"

With a hand behind her head, she heavily sighs, "where do you start? I thought seeing Voyager again would be like coming home: Even if it was from another place for a short time. But…this timeline doesn't seem very welcoming."

Past Chakotay reasons, "or these people that call themselves Section 31. Fair enough. With two of you though? Faint chuckle. I don't know about you. But, those seem like really good odds to me."

Past Kathryn bittersweetly grins at him.

She reflects, "for many months now… You've always known the right things to say. But…somewhere in the back of my mind… I can't help but worry about where the rest of her family has gone: Here on this Voyager. And…if more are going to be lost any day now."

Past Chakotay suggests, "faint sigh. Kind of feel the same way myself. But, we may not be getting the whole picture." Past Kathryn solemnly nods, "true."

Past Chakotay goes on, "but… That's not the only reason. Is it? You're mostly worrying about the other two… Well, the alternate versions of the Doctor and the other other Kes… Am I making any sense to you?"

Past Kathryn faintly chuckles, "hmm. I know that feeling."

Past Chakotay says, "thanks. But, you still haven't addressed my concern."

Close to tears, Past Kathryn reflects, "we lost Kes in our timeline: The day when Seska's aide almost took out Sick Bay singlehandedly. Sniffle! I just don't think I could live with myself if I let something like it happen again: Alternate timeline or no alternate timeline."

Past Chakotay offers, "we could always plan a mutiny together: In case Section 31 tries to give the other Janeway trouble."

Past Kathryn faintly chuckles, "well, I'm not sure I'm "that" concerned. The other me and Seven seem to be keeping a eye on them just fine. But…thank you."

Past Chakotay muses, "it's the least I could do for my woman warrior."

Swept in the moment… They kiss.

Past Kathryn is quick to point out though, "still… We should rest up so we can fight another day." She's still faintly grinning as she says it.

Slightly amused, Past Chakotay nods, "you'll get no argument from me. Good night, Kathryn." Past Kathryn says, "good night, Chakotay.

She then turns off the lights. Very soon after...they both start falling asleep.

Not long after, over in the Beta Quadrant…

With a brief agitated sigh, Oren checks, "and those polaron beam weapons?"

He looks like he just woke up. But, he's hiding it fairly well.

From the viewscreen wall in front of Oren… A Section 31 member reports, "fifty located and accounted for, sir." Oren figures, "good. Let me know when we can assemble the phased anti-proton wave generator."

The Section 31 member reasons, "you'll be the first to know." The viewscreen wall times out and goes to black.

Then, as if on cue… Sarina comes in.

Glaringly, she pinpoints, "Oren. Last I checked, you're supposed to be on the edge of the Gamma Quadrant."

Oren faintly smiles, "obviously, Reia recognizes my superior intellect. Well…to Admiral Ross of course. Eugenics are equal only to my own."

With some mixed feelings stirring from within her, Sarina says, "your thought process is more short sighted than you like to think."

Oren mutters coldly, "is that a challenge, Sarina?" Sarina concludes uneasily, "no. It's not worth fighting over. I only came because Admiral Ross doesn't think you can command this base in Reia's place. And, I agree with him."

Oren suggests smugly, "faint laugh. Well…maybe you just haven't looked at my new specifications. Frankly, I'm surprised this base has held as long as it has without more of my specifications."

Sarina answers back, "I already have. Salvaging wreckages from Jem'Hadar fighters to make a bigger anti-proton burst, while we already have Metreon gas planetoids ready for detonation? You're not building a wave generator: You're building a black hole out of your own shortcomings."

Oren takes it as a challenge, "all right. If that's how you feel about it… Why don't I just mind the base all by myself to prove you both wrong?"

A little teary, Sarina figures, "fine. But, I'm going to clear out all the same if you wouldn't mind."

Oren just laughs, "fine. Any chance to prove you wrong will do just fine."

Sarina adds back, "fine." She heads out of his Quarters, not looking back.

All the while though… Sarina is thinking to herself, "I hate leaving anyone to be disposed: Even if he does deserves it. Sniffle. But, if Reia or Gemma come back and I don't get out of here soon…I'll be next. Their whereabouts were kept secret from me last night for a reason…and there can only be one explanation in Section 31 for that kind of behavior."

Further out in space, among the grim looking stars…

There's a shuttle, looking a lot like the Delta Flyer. But, with a very dark blue over white color scheme.

Voyager's shuttle complement is only ten. But, they're all Mark II Delta Flyers: All enhanced with Borg Transwarp coils, bio-neural gel packs, and multi-adaptive matrix shielding from Captain Janeway and Tuvok's own modifications.

Within this Delta Flyer shuttle…is Cass and Four. In the back is the case from earlier: With hypospray dosages to last for a good six months.

Four is at the chair at the Helm. Cass is facing her: Faintly teary eyed after having just told her of her messed up history with the Federation and Section 31.

Four uneasily concludes, "perhaps…there are times when more personal thoughts are more personally efficient. I admire your personal strength."

Still sounding quite shaken, Cass half jokingly says, "slight chuckle. About time you chose to admire someone that isn't in the mirror."

Almost glaringly, Four states, "I do not place high value on my appearance."

Cass sighs hard. After drinking down a cup of half finished warm milk in her hand… She then finds the words to say more.

She apologizes, "sorry. It was just a joke, Four. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Four heavily sighs, "your concern is appreciated. It is hard to tell out here what should not be taken seriously…with anyone."

She turns back to the Helm, thinking the conversation is over. But, as she pilots the Delta Flyer shuttle… Cass has more on her mind.

She uneasily wonders, "I know the Andorian Empire wasn't exactly the best place to take it easy. I know you're not one to take it easy. But…didn't they have at least some humor when you were growing up?"

With a very intense blend of mixed emotions, Four admits freely, "we used to be a much more pleasant society. At least, that's how our grandparents spoke of it. But… Deep sigh. Sniffle! …with most all emotions out in the open…more and more fighting came. Sometimes, all we could think of is preservation of our Shelthreths and the Empire…and all the lives lost along the way."

On the verge of more tears, Cass sniffles, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much."

With a faint smirk on her face… Four mostly assures her, "I appreciate your sentiment. But, with your assistance…I have the personal strength to keep going."

With a comforting hand on hers… Cass faintly smiles, "I don't doubt it."


	8. Part 8: Cold as Wind and Machines

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 8:

Around this time, in a dark place…

A faintly familiar looking black haired man in a dark red uniform is in a nearly pitch black holodeck: With rock like cut outs of Borg and most every Section 31 member popping in and out with phasers, and very dim yellow lights.

He tumbles to the left, before firing on several of them while on the ground.

The doors open. And, shortly after…the holodeck program is shut down.

At the Arch… Commander Shelby stands there, looking exactly as she did years ago: Only with slightly longer curls, and a stone cold glimmer in her eyes.

She asks very nervously, "sir?"

Somewhat sweaty and irritated, the opposite commander gets up.

He turns to her. And, he grabs a white towel that she hands over to him.

The second commander mutters, "whatever this is, it better be important."

He wipes away most of the sweat on his face, and then gives back the towel.

Commander Shelby holds it away from her like a stinking soiled diaper, and drops it into a nearby basket. No doubt it wasn't the first time either.

She voices sharply, "more important than wasting your stamina away on some holo-shadow funhouse? I can think of so many things." The second commander presses, "don't drag this out, Elizabeth. What is it?!"

Sounding a little taken aback… Commander Shelby reports, "it's Cass and Four, sir. They broke out of Voyager: Together."

The second commander sighs irritatedly, "great. How?"

Commander Shelby figures, "I don't know, sir. All I know is what Amin just found out. And, from what I heard from her…that's not even the worse part."

The second commander reasons, "it's ok. You can tell me on the Bridge. I don't need further convincing." Commander Shelby faintly smiles, "I thought so."

They go out the holodeck, and down a battered down mostly gray corridor.

A few hours after…

In light of recent events, Section 31 has assigned several Hazari ships to be escorts for Voyager. But, that's not all.

Agent Janeway and Seven are in Shuttle Bay 1 to meet some of the Hazari…and the human Section 31 commander of the Hazari fleet.

His name is Tulan: One of their most deeply troubling agents.

He's no king. But, he sure likes to think he is. And, he has smooth medium black hair and zebra skins over his jet black uniform.

In a hard felt curtness, Agent Janeway greets him, "welcome. I'm Agent Captain Janeway of the starship Voyager. This is my first officer Seven of Nine."

In a kind of boomingly sharp voice, Tulan mutters with contempt, "a Borg? Surely you can do better."

Agent Janeway glares at him.

Curtly cold, Seven is quick to point out, "formerly Borg. I am a individual."

Tulan murmurs, "pity."

Agent Janeway comments, "well, there's plenty of that here. Permission to speak freely, Mister Tulan?" Tulan figures, "you may speak."

Agent Janeway addresses, "well, to be blunt…not much of us can stand you. But, to have a chance in hell against the Borg…we need all the help we can get."

Tulan twistedly adds, "so long as you can obey me, I'm willing to provide."

Seven looks about ready to slug him.

Mostly calmly though, she addresses, "captain."

With a gesture of the hand… Agent Janeway insists, "at ease, Seven. No one is going to push anyone around on my ship."

Tulan reasons, "you sound very confident in your ability."

With very mixed relief, Agent Janeway adds, "thank you. Now, if you don't mind…"

With a dark grin, Tulan figures, "not at all. I accept your challenge."

Agent Janeway stares at him incredulously. She goes, "what?!"

Tulan pushes, "accept…or we can have it out the hard way."

One of the Hazari with him reluctantly nods: Handing over a PADD with schematics for the armed Hazari ships just outside.

Agent Janeway is given the PADD, much to her unease.

Six more Hazari ships are getting ready to shoot down Voyager's shields and board at Tulan's command: On and off the PADD.

Agent Janeway voices with contempt, "fine. But, if we're late to our rendezvous with the Doctor…I'm holding you responsible: King or no king."

Begrudgingly, Tulan says, "agreed."

And all the while, Seven is smirking at his displeasure.

Not long after, in Holodeck 2…

Agent Janeway and Tulan are alone in a warped jungle gym: Metal bars in all directions, and very thin spaces between here and there in the dark.

Agent Janeway pulls herself over one, narrowly missing his arm.

She side kicks his arm away…making him clutch his aching arm soon after.

Agent Janeway just sits there, rolling her eyes in boredom.

She tauntingly yawns, "you know…I could do this all day. Can you?"

Tulan angrily pulls out some of the bars. And, he roars a mighty roar.

He goes to batter them into her.

Agent Janeway tumbles back on some horizontal bars and back on her feet. But, one of Tulan's bars leaves her coughing hard on her side.

She mutters admittedly, "okay. One… Hard cough! One for you."

Tulan grins darkly…as he stands ready to finish her.

But, as he is coming down… Agent Janeway chooses then to act.

She pull grabs the incoming bar away with one hand…and punches Tulan with the other.

Both bars fall. Yet, Tulan still stands: Heavily breathing and bent over.

Agent Janeway gets up. And, she is just shaking her head pityingly.

She mutters, "don't bother."

She easily pushes him over…knocking him out over some chiming in bars.

With a satisfied look… Agent Janeway says, "computer…end program."

And, she leaves the holodeck: Leaving Tulan's unconscious body there with no one left to care.

Meanwhile, out amongst the stars…

The flicking dark blue lightning subspace distortions keep on glittering before the rising darkness of space and time. The Delta Flyer shuttle is running along the edges with its special shielding…and Four doesn't look far off.

In the opposite seat, Cass checks uneasily, "come on. We can't be that far off on Transwarp. Can we?" Four says impatiently, "heavy sigh! That's what you said the last two times! We've been going in circles with these distortions."

Twelve Borg Cubes and two Borg Unicomplexes moving about are backing off nice and slow. But, the Borg are trying to assimilate as much information about the distortions as possible before breaking orbit and going off in Transwarp.

Cass irritatedly argues, "for all we know, they're scattered across the universe. How the hell can you tell one from another?"

Four reasons firmly, "I don't have the expertise nor the intention to find out. We're getting out of here and resuming course for Hugh's last known location."

Cass mutters under her breath, "fine. You win." Four is reminding her, "I am not set on winning anything. I am just following your…suggestion."

They suddenly see a vessel…coming out of the pink and blue ripples of a warp bubble. It's only made visible by proximity to the subspace distortions.

It's Ambassador class with some blackened bulkheads. But, it has two main deflector dishes: One for each nacelle. And, there's no saucer section left up top.

Four doesn't look away from the console.

With concern in her voice, Four says, "it seems going to warp might not be a efficient course of action after all. Somehow…we are being hailed."

Cass very uneasily says, "on screen."

Kind of awkwardly...Four points out, "well…it is on your side."

Kind of embarrassed now, Cass realizes, "ohh. I'll answer it then."

She presses a button on her side of the cockpit to answer the hail.

On the screen… Commander Shelby and Commander Thomas Riker are seen in a mostly gray almost clay like shuttle bay. Though, with no combadges.

Commander Thomas Riker looks like he hasn't slept for years. Yet, there seems to be a unnatural calm to him. Commander Shelby is faintly smiling: Trying to put on a proper formal face and kind of failing at it.

Commander Shelby clears her throat. And, then she speaks.

She says nervously, "Cass…and Four of course. Good afternoon."

Cass faintly chuckles, "maybe. Maquis, by any chance?"

With quite some mixed feelings, Commander Thomas Riker answers, "we are. You gave some of us quite a scare when you left Voyager the way you did. So, we came to see to it that you found your way to us without incident."

Very nervously, Cass admits, "sorry. When I found out the truth…I just couldn't stay there any longer: Knowing what they did to me."

Commander Shelby though just faintly smiles, "you don't have to apologize, Cass. Not here. I think we can all relate to that story one way or another."

A little red in the face… Cass adds, "thank you. What about Four though?"

Commander Shelby apologizes, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to the idea of a freed Borg with almost every Borg implant still operational."

Four uneasily reflects, "neither am I."

Cass turns back to her for a brief moment…realizing Four is trying not to look up as much to show her very teary eyes.

Cass quickly changes the topic, "umm…maybe we should come in to dock."

Mostly calmly, Commander Thomas Riker figures, "I was thinking the same thing. There's a lot to discuss, and not a hell of a lot of time to go over it all."

Cass faintly confirms, "sounds good to me."

Not long after, in the Ready Room…

The lights are hanging from the ceiling. Half the room is dark. Half the room is ghostly bright blue in dimly lit light.

Commander Thomas Riker sits at a dark and light green ribboned desk, with the United Federation of Planets emblem behind him in distant stars. Before him is Cass, faintly smiling about finding more stars amidst the dark.

A gray computer console is on the desk, with hints of a yellow lined screen.

A little cautiously, Cass inquires, "not to sound unthankful. But…if he has been missing for so long…just how do you know the Doctor is still out there?"

Commander Thomas Riker explains firmly, "because he's one of us."

Cass faintly chuckles, "all right. You really have thought of everything."

Commander Thomas Riker comments bitterly, "tell that to Will."

Cass goes wide eyed. She insists nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Commander Thomas Riker sighs into his hands.

He then looks up right at her.

He admits sadly, "no. I'm sorry. I've been out here too long. We all have been. But… Faint sigh. This isn't about me. This isn't just about the Doctor. The Borg and Section 31 are after his resistance: Random Borg freed from the Borg, largely thanks to the Doctor."

With quite some mixed unease now, Cass says, "ok. What's so special about these resistance fighters?"

Commander Thomas Riker answers, "I'll show you. It's all here."

He turns the console screen around toward Cass.

On the screen are yellow grid schematics of the EMH Doctor's mobile emitter's programming over a zoomed out diagram of a former Borg figure. Though, in blue figure schematics and lettering to the side…there's more.

The first shows a holographic projection matrix in half distorted circles around the Borg implants. But, the words over them also say "recalibrated detachable cybernetic implants".

The second opposite it shows a blue grid figure holding up a upper arm with a force field around it, and the words "personal force field" over the exact same circles over the Borg implants.

Cass looks kind of stunned by it all.

After a bit… She voices more happily, "it's amazing, Thomas: Almost like a instant spray miracle for individuality."

With a faint smile, Commander Thomas Riker reasons, "well…I wouldn't call it instant. But, yes: It is remarkable. And, another thing." Cass asks, "yes?"

Commander Thomas Riker suggests, "call me Tom. Everyone else does."

Cass realizes, "ohh. Ok, Tom. So…how did you know where to find me?"

She's acting fidgety with her hands as she asks.

Commander Thomas Riker basically reveals, "easy. Amin is a powerful telepath, and it was planned for her to get a read on the bio-molecular Betazoid traces in your cells to reach you when the time was right. She also happens to be Reia's sister. I take it you already met her."

Cass mutters hotly, "Reia? Oh, yes. She is a evil Katra. I'm sure not going to miss her any time soon."

Kind of awkward sounding… Commander Thomas Riker pinpoints, "actually…you might want to hold off on celebrating for a little longer."

Cass questions very uncertainly, "why?"

Commander Thomas Riker tries to assure her, "faint chuckle. Not to worry. I think you're going to like the reason."

Cass starts to remark, "well, unless it involves beating her up…"

Commander Thomas Riker twistedly smiles, "something like that."

Cass darkly chuckles, "you're right. I already am beginning to."

Back out there…

Tyrik finds himself in a volcanic stone cobbled room. The bright white Cardassian orbs of lights are nearly blinding to his surprisingly fatigued state.

He groans, trying to shield his eyes. But it doesn't help.

He mutters sharply, "what do you want?"

Orrak's shadow looms over the orbs.

He just laughs, "you can't hide, Tyrik. You and I are not so different. Our rules are not so different. Not anymore."

Tyrik argues shakily, "no! You…will say anything to affect things how..."

His dyed light brown hair fluctuates to natural dark brown and back again. His heart is pounding. He screams…as echoes pound through him:

Orrak said, "after all this time…you finally trust a Cardassian pragmatist."

Tyrik reasoned firmly, "not really. But, given the circumstances…your logic is the only kind I can count on without stirring suspicion that already exists."

K'Olagh faintly chuckled, "I don't like him either. But, even a Petaq like him don't deserve such a dishonor: Gre'Thor deserves him!"

Tyrik reasoned, "logically, the effect of a neural link is in place cause of a cause. For now, the cause is irrelevant to our current matters. What matters is that like him or not…we would be shorthanded to fight against the Borg without him."

K'Olagh commented, "you're just saying that to not let me escort him to Gre'Thor. Still… Faint laugh. That neural link may have been one of his ideas. If that don't start him off to Gre'Thor, I don't know what will."

Back in the room… Tyrik struggles to find something: Anything to stop it.

Desperately…he charges at Orrak: Knocking him against the lights.

They go out. The darkness descends.

And, now with Tyrik's face…Orrak grins darkly.

He repeats, "not…anymore."

He lies there motionless.

No longer able to control himself… Tyrik cries out in tears, "no! ! !"

Seconds later, in the physical…

From a metal bed among twenty in a very neat grid… He wakes up.

He looks about nervously. But, all seems fine.

Endri though is also just getting up.

She wonders a little sleepily, "what's wrong?"

Tyrik insists, "it is just a minor concern." Endri faintly chuckles, "yeah. Not sure there are any minor concerns out here. But, if you say…so. Now what?!"

Red alert is going off in red through Borg alcove Luminglas plasma discs.

For, just outside the Doctor's Sphere… There's several Borg Mari Spheres: With neural stunner beams from silvery drill like Mari engramatic technology in a wrapped X like formation, jet black car crusher like magnetic locking clamps all around, and double the cutting beams.

And, all the while… There's a fleet of forty Borg Bynar Probes closing in on the Section 31 base back in the Beta Quadrant.


	9. Part 9: Walking on Jet Black

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 9:

A few minutes before…

The EMH Doctor was looking grimly at the Borg viewscreen he's gotten all too used to looking at. Onscreen were several Borg Mari Spheres…and a Borg Unicomplex waiting on the other side of the sector.

He thought a command to it, and red alert started to go off across the Sphere.

He got up from the crudely crafted mostly gray metal chair, and made his way over to a nearly burned away Borg alcove in a nearly burned away section.

A Borg drone seemed to be regenerating inside the alcove.

The EMH Doctor said uneasily, "I don't mean to interrupt your regeneration cycle. But…we've been discovered. And, if we're going to put our backup plan into action, I of course need your assistance to pull it off."

From in the alcove… The Borg drone opened its eyes.

But, in seconds… A familiar holographic image overtook the body.

For, in a sharp but soft toned voice… Hannah Bates answered, "I see."

Presently…

Onboard one of the Borg Mari Spheres… Borg Queen 816 orders, "fire."

The neural stunner relays fire…taking out everyone in the Sphere.

Borg Queen Lauren though concludes, "I sense something…off about this."

She has a Borg grey Trill in a crown of Borg assimilation tubules over her torso, and the Bynar neural link implants on her head extended over her cheeks.

Borg Queen 816 reports, "we are analyzing them as we speak. But, with the new modifications the EMH gave them…it does take six minutes. Assist us. What is it?"

Borg Queen Lauren turns to a Borg alcove, in a open area between corridors.

She instructs, "Borg King 001. Tell us your findings."

This sole Borg King is Patrick: Because the Borg sought to maximize the efficiency of a think tank as best they could by giving Lauren and her closest friends the same Borg vessel, and Jack and Sarina weren't assimilated with Patrick.

He has a Borg grey Trill in a crown of Borg assimilation tentacles over his torso, and the Bynar neural link implants on his head extended over his cheeks.

Borg King 001 questions, "umm…long or short of it, Borg Queen 599?"

Borg Queen 599 says simply, "basics. That would be simply efficient."

Borg King 001 reports nervously, "well…we found some scrambled data. And…it seems the EMH has faked our sensor readings. The neural stunners were never fired."

Borg Queen 816 inquires, "what? We did not calculate that to be possible."

Borg Queen 599 adds, "it gets worse. He has taken down our defenses."

Back on the Doctor's Sphere…

Holographic emitters from disconnected recalibrated Borg implants quickly die out without a strong power source. But, it's plenty long enough to look like the neural stunners were successful while the Doctor broke into all three Borg Spheres.

The images of Team Red Hour and the EMH Doctor's resistance lying unconscious vanish from the holo-grid perimeter. And, the real deal on both counts start getting up from the floor. They've been sitting there for a whole six minutes.

Gemma Elinor orders, "get ready." Most everyone is drawing out phasers.

K'Olagh mutters, "finally."

Endri just faintly sighs to herself in disbelief before taking out her phaser.

Meanwhile, on Borg Queen 599 and Borg King 001's Sphere…

Borg Queen 816 questions, "can we not restore them immediately?"

Borg King 001 reasons, "no. For every encryption we decrypt, he makes another." Borg Queen 599 suggests, "though we have transporters and internal force fields operational. We have already erected force fields over all sections and established a lock on the Section 31 unit and the EMH's resistance unit."

Borg Queen 816 pauses for a bit. She then reports, "I am receiving new data from the Collective. We are being attacked by rogue Spheres. Distant in origin."

Eight starship sized mostly concrete dome Spheres come out of Transwarp, with Hugh and his Borg implant covered resistance of hundreds of former Borg.

With a outstretched hand, Hugh calls, "fire!"

Hugh's Spheres fire their cybernetic disrupter turrets into the Borg Mari Spheres, taking out several sections with ease in flames.

Borg Queen 816 continues the report, "our Unicomplex is on a intercept course for the EMH's resistance for this precise possibility. Your plan is efficient. But, we will target the enemy Spheres instead." Borg Queen 599 concludes, "I will comply."

Borg King 001 adds, "I will see what we can do about their shields."

Borg Queen 816 instructs, "do that. We will not be left defenseless."

While all this is going on…

Oren is drinking straight from a replicated bottle of champagne…when the viewscreen wall in front of him lights up in red.

Like something out of a cartoon, the computer echoes, "red alert!"

Oren faintly laughs at the viewscreen he programmed as though he's already won: Even with the fleet of forty Borg Bynar Probes showing up as red blips.

With the bottle still in hand… Oren tells the computer, "you bet it is."

The computer responds back, "I do not comprehend. Please restate…"

With a brush of his other hand… Oren shrugs it off, "no need. Activate the phased anti-proton wave generator, and fire at all of the targets."

The computer says, "that I comprehend."

Outside the base… The Borg Bynar Probes are converging together for it: Bending and weaving under and above the perimeter of Metreon gas planetoids.

The adaptive phaser arrays have been completely recalibrated from the inside out to fire anti-protons: Through polaron beams and a unified transporter pattern buffer modifying conversion process to transform them into anti-protons.

Though, as transporter beams flicker within… The Borg Bynar are ready to fire.

Their electrical carrier waves pierce through like a all too easy bullseye.

Waves of fire sweep into the base. The docking bays explode clean off.

Oren is sent back flying…as the viewscreen wall in front of him explodes.

His champagne bottle shatters. His Quarters is quickly filled with smoke.

And, in seconds… The entire base is engulfed in flames.

The base explodes…taking out a good chunk of the Borg Bynar fleet before they break orbit. But, the Metreon gas planetoids stand there still: Undetonated.

The Borg did not calculate that such a man could be so un-adaptive…and so no one wins today in the Beta Quadrant.

In the Delta Quadrant, back before the battle…

The Borg Mari Spheres are down to 60 percent efficiency.

Hundreds of sections are totaled, and hundreds of Borg have been beamed up and rendered unconscious by Hugh's resistance. But…now the Borg act.

Several Borg pods come crashing down on the mostly concrete Spheres. And, as shields are fluctuating…the Borg beam out Hugh's resistance in droves.

Hugh calls out, "get them back! We can not let…" A second in command sighs uneasily, "it is no use, Hugh. Five of our Spheres are now unmanned… Correction: They are being manned. Right for the anomaly."

Hugh mutters, "shoot! Try to get locks one more time. Then we pull out."

The second in command solemnly nods.

Five mostly concrete Spheres are spiraling into the Magneton anomaly.

Two Borg drones beam out back to the Borg…as two mostly concrete Spheres get torn apart in a cascade of explosions from the inside out.

Hundreds appear on the Borg Mari Spheres.

With disrupters armed and ready on their arms, they march on.

One of the former Borg commanders slowly passes a arm through, while two of them recalibrate the force fields with their assimilation tubules in Borg alcoves.

Once they all start to pass through though…the Borg Mari telepathically attack.

They clutch their heads in mental pain and reawakened fear, struggling to fight it.

Further out… The Borg Unicomplex itself is coming in at Transwarp.

After having accomplished what he set out to do for the time being… The EMH Doctor returns to his mobile emitter on the Sphere.

Most everyone is hesitant to conclude anything.

Gemma Elinor, Reia, and K'Olagh impatiently stand ready.

Endri faintly chuckles, "looks like we're not as important to the Borg as we thought. I'm almost disappointed."

Orrak comments, "don't be so sure. They're Borg: They'll come."

From the Borg viewscreen… The EMH Doctor sees the Borg Unicomplex coming.

In seconds though… A bittersweet prayer comes answered.

The USS Voyager comes out of the blurs of Interwarp…with Hazari vessels hovering in the reopening shuttle bays. They come out flying like guided missiles.

Kes's Olympic class vessel comes in on Warp 13…and so does a large dark blue lightning subspace distortion off center.

To the further left…Commander Shelby's Ambassador class vessel comes out of a warp bubble: Along with three mostly icy blue Andorian Battleships.

Two claw arms are mounted in front of these vessels: EM pulse cannons ready.

Six silvery icicle shaped spikes are around the sides of each, which double as last resort heavy duty torpedoes against enemy vessels. Though, since some years ago, they've upgraded their spikes to have quantum torpedoes in cryogenic tubes.

The warp nacelles are in back, built into the crab shell styled saucer sections.

There's no polarization or deflector dish. But, there is a Spaceball One styled vacuum airlock venting system for redirecting accumulating space particles in space: Which can double as crude tractor beams.

Seconds after… Captain Picard's Captain's yacht comes out of another warp bubble: Also with two deflector dishes around its warp nacelles.

It's being escorted behind the Andorian Battleships by a commandeered Delta Flyer 2.0…with Sarina and Amin in the pilot and co-pilot seats.

Captain Picard checks, "ready, Data?" Data adds, "yes, sir."

Captain Picard says nervously, "un-huh. Energize."

The Andorian officer in the co-pilot seat nods back to him.

Captain Picard and Data beam out: Ready with phasers.

From the USS Voyager's Bridge…

Agent Janeway orders, "hold your fire."

Over the comm, a Hazari pilot argues, "what makes you sure they will?"

Agent Janeway suggests, "if they fire, then we fire. Right now, the Borg…"

Commander Shelby's ship comes about…firing all phasers at Voyager.

The secondary Astrometrics is shot off: Even as Voyager veers off.

For, Thomas Riker is at Tactical onboard Commander Shelby's ship. And, like Will, he's a quick shot.

On her seat on the Bridge… Seven questions, "you were saying, Captain?"

A hint of a forming irritated glare appears on Agent Janeway's face.

Then… Lydia Anderson reports, "we lost secondary Astrometrics! But, the emergency force field is holding."

Most of the front wall is open to the void of space: With only a bluish rippling force field between Agent Janeway and Commander Shelby's vessel.

Fairly shaken… Agent Janeway mutters, "I guess we can't. Fire!"

Lydia Anderson reports, "firing all phasers."

Voyager dives sharply under the side of the Ambassador class vessel: Firing upon and disabling all its phasers.

The Andorian Battleships and Hazari ships are raining blue EM pulse cannons and yellow directed energy weapons upon the other.

Though, at the same time, each side is fairly easily dodging the other.

One Andorian Battleship though breaks off from the others.

It crashes down in a blaze of cold fire and going off heavy duty spikes…right into five Hazari ships with reinforced shields around one another.

The battleship explodes, taking out all five in a blue flame of fire.

But…the crew was no longer on board.

All fifteen Andorian officers have sacrificed their ship to buy themselves time to beam to the three remaining mostly concrete Spheres.

And, thanks to fairly easy interfaces left behind by Hugh and company…now they're changing their course to come back around for the Borg.

On their way, they effectively disable the remaining Hazari ships with disrupters: Leaving the shocked Hazari's ships floating helplessly in space.

Around now…

After having faced worse before Lore's tumultuous leadership… The former Borg troopers of Hugh's resistance fight off the telepathic attack.

They're soon grappling each other: The Borg Mari struggling to assimilate them.

The timing couldn't be any more perfect.

Data and Captain Picard beam right into Borg Queen 816's chamber.

They're back to back, firing phasers at the nearest Borg drones.

They fall unconscious in a instant.

Almost frustrated sounding, Borg Queen 816 orders, "drones, stand back."

To Borg Queen 599 and Borg King 001… She thinks, "they've been hindrances to our efficiency for too long: Stop them by any means necessary."

Captain Picard orders, "now."

He and Data aim and fire for two of the four dark blue metallic plated Borg distribution nodes right above…only to find it barely made a dent.

Captain Picard realizes grimly, "Monotanium." Data observes uneasily sounding, "so it would seem."

Borg Queen 599 punches Captain Picard down with Klingon DNA enhanced strength. But, he's still clutching his phaser: Holding it against his aching side and groaning hard on the ground.

With Jem'Hadar DNA enhanced shrouding…Borg King 001 is able to grapple Data from behind.

He struggles to fight him off. But, he's finding it a lot harder to than he thought.

Back on the Doctor's Sphere…

Wave after wave of Borg come.

The EMH Doctor's resistance are putting up greenish personal force fields to deflect their attempts at assimilation and punch them out. And, they're holding out well.

Well, aside from Jack: Who is literally punching Borg drones out with the blunt side of two phasers. But, he's holding his own as well.

K'Olagh is going head to head with a Bat'leth: Slashing down on the Borg.

He calls out, "for honor!"

The rest of Team Red Hour is firing phasers: Taking out plenty more Borg drones.

That is…until they start adapting.

In the midst of it all though… A dark smirk comes over Reia's face.

Some Jem'Hadar Borg pile up over K'Olagh: His Bat'leth gone flying.

The EMH Doctor mutters determinedly, "not this time."

He sends out a neuro-electrical surge into the next wave: Taking them all out.

K'Olagh growls…as he swings his arms into the remaining drones.

They all fall around him stunned. And, he picks back up his Bat'leth.

But, that was all just a distraction.

Borg Minuet shows up behind it all.

She chimes, "we are Borg. Your hindrance to our efficiency is at a end."

Most of her right is made up of human DNA. And, her windowed chest compartment is like a sickly Borg Maturation chamber. It has a Trill inside, surrounded by Borg assimilation tubules all over in the greenish bubbles.

And, as the next wave comes…she charges right for the EMH Doctor.

The EMH Doctor is left hunched over and fluctuating: Trying to get to the nearest Borg alcove to recharge the power in his mobile emitter.

Jack cries out, "no!"

He tackles Borg Minuet…setting her off balance and crashing against the floor.

She swings him off, sending him crashing into a Borg wall of sparking off circuits.

All the while… The EMH Doctor is charging his mobile emitter.

Back on Voyager…

Harry Kim reports, "all their weapons have been disabled, Captain."

Agent Janeway sighs with mixed relief, "good. Let's see…"

Harry Kim realizes, "Kes is hailing us: Priority one."

Agent Janeway acknowledges, "put her through."

Over the comm, Kes explains, "sorry I can't be of much help, Captain. We got a angry Telepathic Pitcher Plant coming your way unless we stop it."

Agent Janeway insists, "it's no one's fault…Kes. I'll let you know how it turns out." Kes adds, "understood. Kes out."

The channel closes.

On the other end…

Kes is in orbit of her vessel: One on one against the twistedly roaring gigantic bluish nebula like Telepathic Pitcher Plant that has come out of the subspace distortion.

She has no environmental suit: Only a helmet of one to talk over a comlink.

With nothing much but her non-corporeal powers, she opens a bluish green subspace corridor into her own ship to pull out Trilithium residue.

With quite some unease in her voice… Kes faintly sighs, "sorry about this, big old creature. But, you're not absorbing our ship." She's watching past the subatomic level: With a wide color spectrum and constantly changing particles.

She alters the spiky blobby silvery particles of Trilithium residue into a cloud of bluish lightning like antimatter gas particles: Turning the Telepathic Pitcher Plant's stomach and making it turn back toward the subspace distortion.

Meanwhile…

Harry Kim starts to wonder nervously, "what's wrong? We stopped…"

Agent Janeway orders nervously, "back us off: Now!" The Section 31 agent at the Helm firmly nods, executing the order without question.

The warp bubble of the taken down vessel dissipates…as the real vessel comes out from it to come for another pass.

Voyager though circles about, barely escaping another round of phasers.

On Commander Shelby's vessel… Thomas Riker mutters, "damn! I thought we had them." Commander Shelby faintly sighs, "so did I, Tom. So did I."

Voyager soar spirals up at Warp 9, heading for the nearest star. Commander Shelby's vessel chases after it, gaining speed.

Over communications, Agent Janeway asks tensely, "Janeway to primary Astrometrics. Why the hell didn't we detect this earlier?!"

Seven gives her a faintly uneasy look. But, nothing is really faint with her.

From Primary Astrometrics… Magnus pinpoints fairly shaken, "umm… I have a hypothesis, Captain. And, you're not going to like it."

Agent Janeway sighs nervously, "go ahead."

Magnus figures, "a warp bubble: Generated from two deflector dishes. But, even with two…it shouldn't be technologically possible in this century to have a stable warp bubble. Not without some kind of…"

Like it's painfully obvious, Agent Janeway reasons, "Wesley Crusher. I know all too well what kind of help. Thank you, Magnus." She orders, "Miss Anderson... Target the left deflector dish, and fire."

Voyager fires a quantum torpedo for the Ambassador class vessel's leftmost deflector dish. It explodes in fiery rubble.

The phaser arrays implode in a brilliant cascade of fire.

Many hunks of hull go flying.

But, the fire suppression system kicks in.

The Bridge shakes and shakes hard. And, every hanging light comes crashing down: Plunging most of the decks left across the ship into darkness.

Voyager is coming about: Circling back for the heavily damaged vessel.

Commander Shelby and Thomas Riker barely are getting back up.

Commander Shelby groans, as she pulls herself into the chair at the Helm.

She calls out, "you all right?" Thomas Riker mutters back, "do I look all right?!"

Commander Shelby comments, "well…neither of us is going to be if we stay here any longer. I'm getting us out of here: Maximum warp."

Thomas Riker says insistently, "we can't just abandon…!"

Commander Shelby fires her phaser at him. He falls back to the floor stunned.

She sharply remarks, "sorry Tom. But, when I think you shouldn't be impulsive, you know you need to rest."

Before Voyager can get a transporter lock… Commander Shelby's ship takes off at warp: Right past the star's rim, where a solar flare shoots up from momentum alone.

Agent Janeway sighs heavily into her hands.

She comments, "I don't suppose we can follow them. Now, can we?"

Seven reasons coldly, "no. There are also several Hazari ships that need our assistance. And, when you are able…I request to have a word with you."

Agent Janeway figures defeatedly, "very well, Seven. Very well."

Meanwhile…

The Andorian commandeered Spheres fire disrupters into the Borg Spheres.

The alcoves and circuitry amidst Borg Queen 816's chamber spark like mad.

Former Borg troops and Borg drones down the corridors shield their eyes, reactively letting go of their grips on one another.

It doesn't take long for the Andorians to beam most of Hugh's resistance back: Leaving all three Borg Spheres to be destroyed in disrupter fire.

The two Andorians piloting the Captain's Yacht though beam back Captain Picard and Data: Along with Borg Queen 599 and Borg King 001.

And, much to Captain Picard and Data's mixed relief…they have no difficulty moving them away.

Losing the voices of the Collective has overwhelmed their attached Trill: Leaving them in comas.

Meanwhile…

Just as it seems assimilation is inevitable… Cass and Four beam in.

Endri, Tyrik, Orrak, and K'Olagh look surprised as ever.

Cass darkly chuckles, "hello, Reia. Don't you just hate me?"

She turns her arms into giant beanstalks, swinging them into most of the Borg…and most of everybody else. They fall over: The wind knocked out of them.

Four punches one drone out, and uses it as cover while phaser blasting several.

Gemma Elinor ducks behind a torn off Borg alcove.

Reia struggles back up: Looking super furious. She shouts, "you *****!"

By the time he's stabilized his program…the EMH Doctor sees Borg Minuet: Marching over to a coughing hard Jack.

He mutters aghast, "no."

He's going over to help him…when Gemma Elinor stands in his way.

With a black small remote in hand for a certain nano-spatial charge… Gemma Elinor challenges cruelly, "I wouldn't if I were you, Doctor."

The EMH Doctor exclaims, "I'll do no such thing! You have no real intention of saving him: You plan to destroy them both."

With a cold look in her faintly teary eyes, Gemma Elinor reasons, "then you leave me no choice. Goodbye, Doctor."

In those seconds though… The remote goes red hot.

She drops it: Bitterly so.

For, in the shadows… Kellin in all black lets down her personal cloak.

In the confusion, the EMH Doctor stuns Gemma Elinor.

Fairly shaken… He adds uneasily, "couldn't cut it any closer?"

With mixed relief… Kellin puts down her phaser. She faintly sighs, "sorry, Doctor. Pesky temporal rifts got in the way. But, better late than never."

No more Borg seem to be coming. And, most everyone else is coming to.

Cass pauses a bit to give herself her hypospray: Calming down her temperature.

Her arms return to normal.

And, with a dark smirk on her face…she walks over to Reia's body.

Reia faintly laughs, "you…hard cough…only got…one. Your mind is nothing!"

Cass points out, "oh, evil Katra. Hard laugh! I'm blessed this time: Your sister has quite a wide range herself. And, not just in abilities. Unlike you…she has friends."

And, she punches Reia: Again and again. Making her cough and cough.

The EMH Doctor though steps in, pulling her away.

Very much appalled, he tells her, "that's enough!"

Four goes to try to stop him. But, Kellin aims her phaser at her.

She points out grimly, "I wouldn't."


	10. Part 10: A Bittersweet R and R

Storm Shadows – Suspiration:

A Star Trek Voyager/Next Generation Crossover

Part 10:

Cass exclaims hotly, "get the hell off of me! I had her."

She struggles to break free.

But, by the time she almost is…she realizes he already let her go. And, she almost tumbles straight through the Doctor's holographic arm.

More than a little embarrassed, Cass glares straight at him.

With some small comfort in Cass's physical well being…Four begrudgingly and finally lowers her phaser.

Just about everyone else around is too stunned to say anything.

The EMH Doctor uneasily justifies, "if I hadn't…you would've caused massive internal bleeding in her brain. Is that what you would've really wanted?"

Cass then nervously looks back at Reia's beaten up unconscious body. And, it all then hits her like a ton of crashing down bulkheads.

She just bends over in her own guilt…and she cries and cries.

K'Olagh mutters, "better a Petaq than us."

Endri finds herself tempted to smirk. But…she finds herself hating herself for the thought alone. And, her smirk fades just as quickly.

Tyrik looks angry. But, he's trying to hide it away under Vulcan calm.

Orrak faintly grins at it all: Especially the look on Tyrik's pained face.

Sounding very shaken… Hannah Bates speaks out, "haven't we all had more than enough anguish for a lifetime?"

K'Olagh talks back, "speak for yourself."

Tyrik shouts, "K'Olagh!"

He moderately sighs to himself…as he struggles to calm himself down.

Endri is all the more stunned.

But, from sensing Tyrik's emotional state…she realizes all too simply that saying anything now won't help. And so, she doesn't say anything.

More calmly, Tyrik says, "K'Olagh. She is right: We all have. Fighting among ourselves is only going to make matters worse."

K'Olagh concedes, "annoyed sigh. Fine then. But, when it does come…Reia's life will bring nothing but more dishonor."

Kellin points out solemnly, "please go back to your quarters. All of you."

Hannah Bates concludes, "yeah. We probably should. Come on."

Kellin adds, "thank you."

Now very much stunned herself… Four asks nervously, "can I stay?"

Kellin wonders, "may I ask why?"

Four answers, "she's my friend. Possibly the only friend I got."

With a faint bittersweet smile…Kellin figures, "long as you don't intend on shooting us…I don't see why not." Four adds, "thank you."

Hannah Bates escorts the rest of Team Red Hour back towards the bed area.

Tyrik reasons, "I do not think it will. We have more than enough people to see that she does not break out of confinement."

K'Olagh adds doubtfully, "we'll see."

He goes over to his metal bed. And, he just lies there: Turning on his side so as to not look at anyone.

Orrak just sits on his metal bed: Mostly twistedly content with everything.

Not taking it anymore… Endri turns to Tyrik.

She questions, "what in the Great Fire happened back there, Tyrik?"

Tyrik insists firmly, "nothing happened. I am in control."

Endri mutters sharply, "fine! Be that way."

She storms off down another twisted corridor. And, she just sits there: Sitting out there nervously with her legs out…and her phaser out.

Not far from there… Hannah Bates wonders, "has anyone seen Jack?"

The two freed Bynar are standing before her. They answer in unified finished sentences, "we…have not. We think…the Borg took him."

Hannah Bates mutters, "damn! If we don't find him soon, we might as well turn ourselves in for re-assimilation. Keep an eye on things here. I'm going to go over the sensor readings. Maybe they left something for us to follow."

One of the freed Bynar says, "as you wish."

Hannah Bates heads for the Borg viewscreen: Leaving the freed Bynar be.

Around this time…

Four rushes over toward Cass.

As she sees the EMH Doctor though…she stops.

And, with a piercing glare… She asks him, "what did you do to her?"

As the EMH Doctor is about to answer though… Cass faintly mutters under her breath, "he didn't. It's…what I almost did."

The EMH Doctor looks faintly relieved.

Four looks very confused, "I…do not understand."

Cass wipes away some of her tears.

Silent tears continue to fall from her face. But, Cass looks up anyway.

She heavily sighs, "Four…I'm not really sure you can. I wanted to beat her up. But…not like this. Not like this."

On impulse, Cass hugs Four: Silently crying over her shoulder.

Given the circumstances though…a teary eyed Four just stands there: Extending a sympathetic hand over her shoulder.

And, the EMH Doctor and Kellin just let them both be.

Around this time, onboard the Borg Unicomplex…

Jack's body is on a Borg operating table. A silvery gray half face mask with a modified blue targeting beam is now a part of his face…and there's a silvery gray tray of sorts placed around his torso.

The drill ends of several Borg drones's servo-armatures are cutting into the tray's edges, while the arms of two Borg drones hold the unconscious body down.

And, there's a sickly green tank of Borg grey Trill off to the side.

A Borg hand reaches down into the tank…and starts bringing one of the motionless Borg Trill over toward the tray: Dripping wet in greenish tinted water.

Not long after, in Agent Captain Janeway's ready room…

Agent Janeway is looking at tactical reports from her terminal…looking for anything else she might have missed about Commander Shelby's ship.

Then, she hears a beep from the automatic door.

She sighs heavily. She's been expecting this.

Agent Janeway says, "yes. Come in."

It opens. And, Seven walks in.

Agent Janeway tries to argue, "are you sure this can't wait, Seven? For, while we debate over command decisions, more of these temporal distortions are coming for god knows what else. And, we still got some Hazari ships to get back out there."

Coldly calm, Seven comments, "perfectly. Your behavior is bordering on erratic."

Agent Janeway surmises irritatedly, "oh, I think that's understandable. Compared to our days of being stranded, this is just a walk to a tennis match."

Seven points out, "the tone you're having with me suggests otherwise."

Agent Janeway mutters somberly, "you'd think that after we got back to Earth, things would have been different."

Seven reflects grimly, "no doubt they are. And, that troubles you."

Agent Janeway finds herself teary eyed.

She heavily sighs into her hands. And, then… She looks up.

She admits more freely, "maybe. Maybe I'm just so used to hoping for things to be all right…that I can't stand the thought of losing more people. Don't get me wrong: I'm not defending Section 31. I just…"

Seven says, "you're worried."

Agent Janeway solemnly nods, "yes. I'm worried. I'm damn worried. First most of the Quadrant. Then Chakotay, B'Elanna…Tuvok…"

Seven tries to assure her, "slight nervous sigh. You shouldn't blame yourself over what has been continuously beyond your control. Under the circumstances… I'm sure you and Chakotay did the best you could."

Agent Janeway mutters insistently, "you have no idea."

Seven reveals simply, "on the contrary…I do. The Borg have faint knowledge of Hugh's resistance. But, I figured out the rest on my own."

Agent Janeway faintly smiles, "you always were one step ahead of us."

Seven faintly smiles, "precisely. And, so long as I'm part of your crew, I intend to keep to that personal directive."

Agent Janeway faintly chuckles.

And, with no doubt in her mind… She says to her, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Around this time, in Kes's ready room…

In this mostly gray room with darker blue bulkheads… Kes and the alternate EMH Doctor are face to face.

Kes no longer has her helmet on. And, the alternate EMH Doctor has a Starfleet uniform very much like hers: Only with a full jacketed uniform.

The alternate EMH Doctor uneasily asks, "all right. What's wrong?"

Kes concludes, "Doctor, there's some thing very wrong with the multiverse." The alternate EMH Doctor wonders in concern, "like what?"

Kes reasons nervously, "I know this is going to sound crazy. But….I think Section 31 is responsible for causing the temporal ruptures."

The alternate EMH Doctor points out, "not really. They've done some very questionable things before. This wouldn't be far off. Although, if they could do something like this… Why keep fighting the Borg? For that matter…why would anyone in Starfleet in this timeline still be fighting among themselves?"

Kes is finding it hard to look at him.

With a moderate sigh… She admits grimly, "I don't know. Maybe I don't want to know. But, I hope we find out how to stop it soon: For all of our sakes."

Out there…

A massing dark blue lightning subspace distortion is approaching the Beta Quadrant. And, through the distortion's endless fog… Dukat's glowing very sharp reddish orange hand is reaching for the Metreon gas planetoids.

In seconds…the planetoids are swept into the dark blue lightning distortion.

In the dark, before some rattled bulkheads…

Picard is standing before the comatose Lauren and Patrick: Both in medical beds. He looks about ready to let the dark of night itself pay him a visit.

Beyond his tiredness, Picard mutters bitterly, "how many more must suffer because of our grave mistakes? How many more does it have to take for it to end?"

As his eyes start to tear up… The room suddenly is cast over in light.

But, as he looks up…he realizes he's no longer in the same room.

He finds himself in his ready room on the Enterprise: His old one…with the fish and the rearview window looking out to dimming stars.

Surprisingly solemn, Q says, "it doesn't have to be this way, Mon Capitane."

With mixed feelings, Picard realizes, "Q. What the hell are you doing here?"

Sitting across his desk…is most certainly Q: In a late 23rd century Admiral uniform, with the jacket open and showing its paler brown colors.

Q suggests, "you may want to sit down for this, Jean Luc. There are some things you should know."

Picard irritatedly shoots off tired words, "if this is one of your games, Q…"

Ghostly clear, Q reasons, "no. As a concerned father… I've come to help put back the pieces of the continuum together."

Picard looks staggeringly thunderstruck, "what?"

Q says, "you heard me."

Now even more uneasy… Picard sits down on the little couch.

After breathing a heavy sigh into his hands… Picard looks up again.

He figures, "perhaps you should start at the beginning."

Q concludes, "I have all intention to. But…"

Picard asks, "but what?"

Q points out, "you're really not going to like where this is headed."

Picard solemnly figures, "I don't doubt it."

 **The Coming Of A Great Fire…Or Of Light Before the Storm Shadows?**

 **Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
